DIGIMON LEGEND
by Rangertamer
Summary: I added a character profile page. I placed it as last chapter in case you don't want any spoilers. Please read and review.
1. Part 1 A network under siege

New York (Monday) 9:00 am

Early in the morning, as every other New Yorker, Steven was driving to his job as usual.

He worked at a Department of Technical Support for an Internet service provider.

It looked like an average day, heavy traffic, cold coffee, a slight threat of rain.....

But today Steven didn't suspect that his day was about to become unusual.

He parked his car at an office building and took the elevator to 7th floor. This place was home of one of the many Internet service providers in the country.

Although he was running a little late he couldn't help to buy a jelly donut at the cafeteria before coming up. As he walked toward the door of his company, people greeted him on the way. This is, because Steven is well known for being skilled in fixing any problem regarding computers. If nobody could solve the problem Steven would, and with what ease!!.

He sat down at his cubicle and switched on his terminal. He waited until all programs were loaded and then he logged on to company's core server. He munched at the jelly donut as he waited and after a few minutes the typical day became hell.

He looked up at the screen, it was displaying below the blinking message of "connecting..," the words "Server Busy". He turned around; the phone was ringing.

- Technical support, this is Steven, How may I help you? – Said Steven in a pleasant tone of voice.

The person at the other side of the line explained that he could not access his connection and that the computer displayed the message at startup that said "Server Busy"

- Ok, then, I'll try to solve the problem in the next 10 minutes, keep calm. – He said to the customer and then he hanged up.

"Typical..." He thought, "Then I'll change the IP Address", and so he did and tried again.

The message "Server busy" appeared again. At the same time, his phone line was jammed with calls. All the intercom lamps lit up and began blinking. Steven tried to answer each and every one but they just kept coming.

He tried the new connection to no avail. He frenetically punched the keys of his keyboard and clicked with the mouse button to try to reach the solution but still the server was busy.

"I'll see how many packs of data are being transferred. This could give me the reason for this message"

He typed some commands with his keyboard and he got the result he wanted. He stared at the screen in disbelief.

"It's a huge number!!! Somebody must be hacking in" he thought as a man coming from his supervisor office ca holding a cordless phone in his hands.

- Steven, somebody wants to talk to you. – Said the man handing over the phone.

- Who is it? – Said Steven upset for the interruption.

- The FCC.

- What?! – Said Steven turning pale.

* * *

Japan. Sunday (midnight)

At a luxurious apartment in the district of Shibuya a phone was ringing. The man who was sitting close to the fireplace answered without rush.

- This is Yamaki.

- Sir? – Said a woman's voice at the other side of the line. – Sorry for waking you up at this hour.

- I was awake. – He replied rudely

- Anyway, we have a situation here. We need you here.

- Like the last time....?

- It started out that way, but now it's getting worse.

- Set everything up, I am on my way. – He said hanging up and quickly he put on his jacket and walked into the street.

Rosa looked up at the ceiling covered with thousands of glass panels that formed a dome in the place she was at.

She remembered when she was hired for this job. She was approached about a year ago by this mysterious blonde man with sunglasses as she was walking out from the office she was working in. This man said that he knew about her abilities with electronic equipment and computers and needed her help to set up a system in a new building belonging to the government.

She didn't hesitate when he offered a generous paycheck in exchange for her services, however, she didn't realize at that time that the price to pay was absolute discretion of the matter. He couldn't even tell her mother about what was going on.

She was remembering something else, when the elevator door opened and out came this blonde man with sunglasses and black suit.

- You came quickly. – She said as he stepped in.

- Light traffic at this hour. –He replied in sarcasm. – Ok what's the situation.

- It started as the last time. Interference with regular data transference, huge movement of unknown data from one address to another and then we detected a huge bulk of information in the Internet clogging all server access.

- Has it moved somewhere?

- No, It has remained there for the past half hour. We thought it was going to go away but then we got reports of network failure all over the world. Banking systems down in Bangkok, Traffic control system problems in Pekin, unauthorized access to a military server in Canada and interference of network operation in educational and government services in the United States.

- Is Chen working on this information? –Asked Yamaki as he sat at one of the control panel desks next to an intercom.

- He is way ahead now. – She replied pressing the button of the intercom.

- Chen? How far have you got?

- Not much. I have tried to download all that data to print it out but it's heavily encrypted. –He replied.

- Have you printed anything yet? –Asked Yamaki

- About a hundred pages in the last 20 minutes and it just keeps coming.

- Any clue of who might be doing all this?

- Not yet, I'll have to read this print outs to let you know.

- Ok. Keep me posted. –Said Yamaki pressing the intercom button.

- You got another call. –Said Rosa pointing at the intercom.

Yamaki pressed the button for the outcall line.

- Hello. Yamaki? – Said the voice of a man at the other side of the line.

- Hello. I am aware of the situation Sir.

- Have you found out anything?

- Not yet, my best scientists are working on it.

- This time is serious. You have to get to the bottom of this because people on this side are already uneasy with this and remember; if I get screwed you get screwed too. Remember that the anomaly came originally from a Japanese server.

- I am aware of that. I'll let you know if I find anything. – Yamaki replied hanging up. He was quite nervous now.

" This is not the first time it happened. In fact, this anomalies in the network had been going on for three years now." Yamaki thought as he remembered when he was approached by a man at a park bench. At that time, he was working for the governor's office. The man told him that he was aware of his abilities and leadership and needed his help in setting up a network surveillance system. This system was state of the art and worked parallel to the known Internet network so potentially it was very hard to tap into it.

- Who was it? –Asked Rosa.

- It was the director of CIA. I told him we were onto the situation.

- I'll go back to my post monitoring any change in position of that data.

- Ok. Let me know if you find anything else. –Said Yamaki pulling a lighter from his coat and he began clicking the lid closing it and opening it.

"I'll get to the bottom of this" he thought as he continued clicking the lid of his lighter.


	2. Part 2 There's a monster under my bed!

Bogotá, Colombia (Monday) 11 pm

Carlos stepped out of the Disco at the north of the city. Although, he was not very fond of nocturnal life, his home was close to a zone where there were many entertainment places. He had just graduated from high school; a couple of weeks ago, when his classmates invited him to a special celebration dance.

- I live close, I'll go. – he had said two weeks ago.

- You impress me. – Said one of his best friends. – You always prefer to stay home and mess around with that computer of yours.

- Well, this time is special. So, I'll go. – he replied bitterly.

Of course, for his friends it was a little earlier to go home, bur Carlos really felt a little uneasy and wanted to go home.

- Leaving so soon? – Said rudely one of his classmates. – Don't you have a true friend around that will make you stay?

- Nope, I guess someday I'll find one. – he said opening the front door.

- Ok buddy, have it your way.

He walked along the sidewalk toward the apartment complex he lived in. It was just 5 blocks away. Of course, there had been complaints in the past with neighbors regarding the high level of noise, however they had come to a settlement quite a while ago.

As he walked slowly he sensed something was behind him. He turned around quickly; nothing was there. He continued walking looking behind him from time to time. He felt watched.

Finally he arrived to the main gate to the apartment complex. The watchman there, greeted him as usual. A gust of wind suddenly crossed on top of him. He looked around anxiously like something had flown past his head.

" It must have been the few drinks I had" he said as he approached the walkway to the building where his apartment was.

He looked up stunned as he saw that the window to his room was opened.

"What?" I thought dad would arrive later. He told me his plane would come at 1 Am.

Fernando Diaz was a business man. He had to fly to different capital cities in the country quite frequently to cut deals regarding farming supplies from seeds and pesticides to tractors.

"I must have left it opened before I left" he thought as he turned the key in the keyhole to open the door.

He came into the kitchen and he served a glass of milk and on a plate he served some chocolate chip cookie leftovers.

" My favorite meal to eat while I send E-mails" he said in satisfaction.

He rushed upstairs. The door to his room was slightly closed. He pushed it open with his elbows.

He shrieked and dropped the plate and glass to the floor as he saw something on top of his bed. He ran to the closet of his brother in the next room and drew out a baseball bat. He walked slowly back to his room. He reached for the light switch and flipped it. No use; the light bulb had burnt.

It was pitch dark, so he could only distinguish the shape of some animal on top of his bed. It was bent down, like grooming himself. It was too big to be a cat, he thought as he stepped closer and cleared his throat to call the attention of that creature. He could tell that it turned his head to look at him but then he returned to what he was doing before. Carlos came closer and tried to touch its shoulder. With contact, the creature squirmed violently and like a flash of light it got under the bed.

- Hey!, Whatever you are! Come out now! –demanded Carlos turning on the table lamp close to his computer.

Carlos gulped saliva as he saw that a very strange hand with sharp claws grabbed the edge of his bed. Carlos couldn't help to leap backwards pressing his back to his own closet when he saw the face of the critter with the dim light of his lamp.

His head was round with long ears that twisted 90 degrees along its length so the tips pointed to the back. His skin was blue and scaly, and near his mouth that looked like one of a toad, the skin changed slightly to light gray. His eyes were enormous with red irises and he had no visible nose. Instead of that he had a small ivory horn that protruded to the front just above the V shaped upper lip. Close to the edges of the mouth Carlos could see fangs that looked sharp and dangerous. It called Carlos attention that on his Forehead, this creature had a very clear marking of a huge Yellowish V. Close to the cheeks he had similar markings.

As the creature sat fully again on top of Carlos's bed, he could see the shape of his body. It was slender, lizard like. His feet looked like the ones depicted in dinosaurs with very large claws.

- What the hell are you?! – said Carlos gasping.

The creature didn't seem to mind Carlos reaction. It kept staring at the computer on top of the desk just in front of the bed.

- You look harmless. – said Carlos after several seconds.

The creature nodded his head referring to the computer.

- You want to see what's this. – said Carlos as he switched it on. – It has not been working well this last few days….. Oh sorry… I'm Carlos, and you are…..

The creature groaned and leaped from the bed to the seat in front of the computer.

- Don't do that!!! – said Carlos leaping backwards. – You are scarring me! What do you want?!

The creature placed his hand on the CPU and suddenly the screen of the computer began cycling from program to program at very high speed.

- Hey, Hey, what are you doing!? –I have my information here!

The critter kept staring at the screen and continued to make the computers program cycle in successive flashes.

"What's he doing?" asked Carlos to himself when suddenly he heard a noise downstairs.

- I am home! – sang the voice of a man downstairs.

- Drat!! It's dad. – Stay here! – he said turning to the visitor who was still staring at the computer screen.

He slammed the door close and came rushing downstairs where he found his father drinking a glass of juice in the kitchen.

- Hi there. – said the father greeting with a smile. - Hey, You're sweating. Is there something wrong? – he asked very concerned.

- No! It's nothing. How did it go?

- It went good I guess. – he replied sipping the last of his juice looking at Carlos with the side of his eye.

- That's the face of mischief. – said the father as he went upstairs.

- No dad, Everything is fine.

- Then why is your bedroom door closed? – he said as he pushed the door open.

- No wait! – said Carlos trying from behind to prevent his dad from opening the door.

- Oh no! Carlos. pick up this mess! – said the father seeing the spilled milk and cookies. The computer was switched off. – The bulb is burnt out. I'll put up another one while you get a cloth to clean up. Go.

Mesmerized, Carlos brought from the kitchen a cloth and cleaned the mess at his doorstep. The father came along with a brand new light bulb.

- Ok. It's set. – he said directing Carlos to flip the switch. The light came on.

- It's been a tough day and I need my good sleep so I don't want you to switch that computer on. Go to bed.

- Ok, I won't. – said Carlos without hesitation.

- Very well then. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Unless you want to come to the office with me.

- No it's fine dad. I'll go to bed.

Carlos came uneased to his room. There was no sign of anyone besides him.

"Was that a dream?" he though putting his pajamas on.

* * *

Japan, Monday, 1 pm

- Everything is Haywire! – said Rosa as she saw trough the virtual reality visor what was going on in cyber space.

- What's the status? – said yamaki.

- I'll project it on the dome. – said rosa typing commands on her keyboard.

She was sitted on a high chair set on a dolly like contraption that was docked to the ground with a very thick steal beam surrounded by cables.

On the celiling a huge red mark with the shape of a blob just became fragmented.

- What's happening? – asked Yamaki.

- It's moving sir. It fragmented in several pieces that are migrating in different directions.

The smaller blobs disappeared suddenly in front of the astonished eyes of Yamaki.

- What happened with the fragments? Can you track them down?

- I have pinpointed the IP addresses where they were last located. They correspond to different geographical locations. Activity in the network is returning to normal.

- I need Chen to crack that information! – yelled Yamaki as he pressed the intercom button. – Chen! Any progress?

- I have been able to read part of the program. Looking at it overall it looks familiar.

- Do you know who might have wrote it?

- I still don't know. I need more time to read out this data.

- Ok Chen keep me posted.

- What do we do now sir? –asked Rosa from her post.

- We can only wait……


	3. Part 3 The boy from IndochinaYuki and th...

Indochina (Monday afternoon)

Iori was walking along with his parents towards the rice plantation. It had rained the night before so the terrain was muddy. The sky was overcast and looked gray, probably preceding another downpour. They had to walk to the end of the field to start picking the crop.

- Stay together. – said the father. – I don't want any of you to get lost.

- Iori, stay close. They told me yesterday that thieves were loose around here.

- Don't worry. If somebody dares to come close I'll teach them a lesson.

The father used his sickle to cut down the stems and the mother and Iori placed them on the wooden wagon they were pulling along.

Rain began to fall with more intensity. Thunder was rolling on the sky. Dogs barked at the distance. Then lightning began striking the fields furiously.

- Pick everything up. We have to get indoors. – said Iori's father as he put away his sickle.

- It'll take time to pull this wagon to the house.

- Then, leave it there, we'll come and get it afterwards.

The mother and Iori followed the father in the field. Iori thought that if thieves were loose they could loot the crop so he decided to go back and check. His mom by now was way ahead.

Iori felt relieved as he saw that the wagon was still there, but fear took hold of him when he couldn't see his folks in front of him.

He walked toward the field again in direction to his home (or he thought it was the right direction). He was panting as he ran along the long stems that covered the fields. Suddenly, he stumbled upon someone. It was tall and he had a hooded overcoat so he couldn't figure out the face.

- Hello there. – said the stranger. – This is no place for a kid. – said the man showing his ugly toothless face and pulling a gun from his coat. Iori ran in the opposite direction crying in terror to no avail; it was raining even harder.

He ran as fast as he could to the woods. The man was pacing behind him with a malicious look on his face.

- Come out kid! – he yelled waving the gun in the air.

Iori could feel that the stranger behind was going after him into the woods. Then, from nowhere a violent gust of wind passed very close to his face. The stranger felt it on his hand holding the gun. Suddenly he realized that the gun was sliced in half; with the cannon on the ground. Next to it there was a strange golden looking metal panel.

Without his gun, the stranger had no choice but to run away cursing all the way.

Iori, watched from behind a tree wondering what happened with the stranger when lighting struck that tree and a branch came falling down. Iori tried to dodge it but he could only afford to avoid to get hit on the head. Instead, the huge branch had fallen on his thighs. He was trapped.

As he struggled to get out, he could see blended with the rest of the landscape a pair of eyes staring at him. Iori was scared to death because he saw these eyes approaching him and he was now able to tell from the shadows that a strange animal was the owner of them.

"It's like a giant turtle" thought Iori trying to free himself.

The creature stopped a few feet away and just sat there staring at Iori. Hours passed and rain passed.

The creature had curled on the ground and was snoring loudly. Iori could not get out and realizing he was lost and trapped he could only shut his eyes waiting for morning to come.

Iori opened his eyes slowly. It was past dawn and he was lying there in the middle of the woods. He was shocked when he realized that the branch that was pressing him was no longer there. With this, he also realized that the rock he was lying his head on was actually the back of the creature he had seen.

He crawled backwards terrified. However after a few seconds he was at ease when he saw that the creature was quietly breathing in and out.

With the first rays of sunshine that pierced through the thick woods he could see that his body was massive, covered with a huge shell made of several plates of metal perfectly arranged one next to the other. His head was small in proportion with the rest of the body and was pointed in shape. At the sides of his head ears that looked like antlers could be distinguished. It was remarkable that part of his body extended to the top of his head covering it like a helmet with red triangular symbols. The creature opened its eyes which were green and slit like.

It yawned opening his jaws widely and then turned his head staring at Iori who still kept his distance despite the fact that the creature look timid and tamed.

- Hi…. – murmured Iori very softly.

The creature snorted softly and approached Iori. It began to bump his legs with his head.

- Sorry, I don't understand. What do you want?

The visitor kept nodding his head. He seemed to know a way out of the woods.

- Ok. I will follow you. – Said Iori striding next to his new friend.

* * *

Japan (Monday Evening)

Night life in Shibuya; the shining lights, the shopping malls, people walking around with bags and purses contemplating the displays of the different stores.

This was the perception of Yuki who was walking next to her classmates coming out of one of the shopping malls.

This area was usually peaceful although occasionally biker gangs would come every now and then to harass tourists.

Yuki and her friends were having a really great time until they heard motorbike engine noises in the distance. Before they could step back indoors a group of three bikers were already surrounding them. Yuki heard from his brother that this people usually fooled around people to scare them but they eventually went away.

When Yuki turned around the two friends who were with her were already running away and two of the three bikers were driving around them.

The third biker stood still in front of Yuki. The rider took of his helmet.

- You are a brave little girl. – said the biker mocking Yuki and putting his helmet back on.

He revved his bike and steered it around screeching the tires against the pavement. As he did a stunt on the rear wheel something locked the front wheel and when it touched the pavement the bike stopped violently sending the rider flying. He got up really mad and walked to Yuki really mad.

- This is all your fault!!! – he said as he pulled a knife from his pocket. His breath was alcoholic

Yuki stared at the attacker with her mouth wide open. As he lifted his arm above his shoulders with the knife pointing to the air something held him strongly. The attacker struggled and turned around burying the knife in whoever it was. His jaw dropped as he saw the knife stuck on the furry chest of a strange looking animal. It stood tall and had yellow fur all over. It had deep penetrating eyes that looked menacing. On arms and legs it had bracelets with ying yang symbols carved on them and had a very wide and brushy tail.

The animal hissed upset grabbing the handle of the knife and pulling it out without even making a sound. After the knife fell to the ground the animal grabbed the biker by the shirt and tossed him to the other side of the street like a rag doll.

When the biker got up he ran away desperately.

Yuki picked her bags up and looked around. Her friends were gone…..

- Thank you…. – said Yuki excitedly, but when she turned around the yellow animal had disappeared.


	4. Part 4 The computer Genius Toymaker

Yamaki was impatient. Night was falling and there was still no data regarding the stream of data that had blocked cyberspace. Suddenly he decided to check if the media had disclosed something about the incident. He switched the monitors to pick up satellite Tv signals. It called his attention that news agencies all over the world were reporting sightings of mysterious animals in different metropolitan areas. In rural Indochina a boy was missing and was apparently abducted by one of these creatures.

- Rosa, give me a list of the geographical locations you pinpointed when that bulk of data was lost.

- I am sending it to your printer sir.

Yamaki pulled the paper from the tray. He could not believe what he was reading. The same locations referred by the sightings. He was confused however because some of the sightings did not correspond to the locations of the IP addresses.

- Chen. Have you come up with something?

- I'm not sure, but these codes look very similar to the ones I saw many years ago in a presentation at the Technical Institute of Tokio. A group of engineers were presenting a project on Advanced Artificial intelligence.

- Advanced Artificial Intelligence?

- Yes. That project went beyond conventional artificial intelligence because it consisted on computer programs that were able to reprogram themselves according to surrounding conditions. The University hadn't authorized that presentation and suspended it before the audience could know more details. The staff that worked on the project was put in probation and latter they graduated in a private ceremony and nobody knew of their whereabouts afterwards.

- Do you have any information on them?

- Yes, I already got their profiles and their possible whereabouts….. What do you know! The head of the project still lives here in Tokio. I'll fax the address to you.

The fax machine whirred as the printed paper came out. Yamaki pulled it out with enthusiasm. He saw the resume on the paper.

- Henry Wong. – said Yamaki clicking the lighter's lid repeatedly. – Toy company worker?. What a profile for a computer genius…..

- What are you instructions Sir? – said Rosa hoping down form her station.

- Stay here and call for the special forces to go to those geographical spots to investigate. – he said as he put on his coat.

- What are you going to do?

- I'm paying Mr Wong a little visit. – he replied stepping into the elevator down to the parking lot.

Rosa immediately called the secret service headquarters requesting personnel on the diverse geographical areas. Five minutes later the phone rang. Rosa picked up; it was Yamaki.

- Sir. I already deployed the task forces to the different locations.

- Can you call them back?

- Sir, That would be a real problem because once they are assembled they become subordinates of the secret service. Only they can stop the operation. Is there something wrong?

- No nothing. Carry on. – he said hanging up.

* * *

He was not used to drive at that late hour, but this time he had to. The boss wanted to check on the new prototypes and he did not want to disappoint him.

Henry was driving his SUV along the empty streets of Tokio heading home. He switched his radio off. He couldn't stand news at this hour. He parked the car in front of the apartment complex he lived in and took the elevator to the fifth floor.

He was carrying boxes with blueprints and concept art for his new prototypes. He struggled to carry everything to the door of his apartment. Finally he managed to open the door which he finally shut close behind him in relief.

However relief turned to panic when he saw someone sited on the chair at the other end of the living room. He went to reach the light switch.

- Don't bother Mr Wong. – said the voice of a man. - You're late.

- Who the hell are you? If you want to rob me, take everything and leave!

- If I were a robber I wouldn't be sitting on a chair in your living room and you would be dead by now.

- I figured it out. – said Wong in a sarcastic tone. Very annoying is your clicking noise. Would you cut it out?

- Sorry…. It's my way to deal with stress. Tell me Mr Wong, What can you tell me of your artificial intelligence project?

- Oh no…. You're from the rival company! You caught me red handed…. – said Wong anxiously. – Look, I won't sell. ok?

- This is not a business meeting Mr Wong.

- Then who are you? – said Henry putting the boxes on the carpet.

- My name is not important. What you have to know is that I work for people familiar with your projects. Are you aware of the problems that have been going on in the network.

- Yes. So I heard. It's a very nasty bug.

- Yes. And we think is one of yours

- What do you mean?

- Haven't you heard about the sightings of creatures in many cities around the world?

- I switch my radio off in the evening. I hate news.

- Then let me inform you. In many locations around the world, monsters have been sighted and the authorities are baffled. Apparently they have the ability to outwit security perimeters.

- If you figured this out. Then why do you need me? – answered Henry in disbelief.

- We need to locate them. But when we ran the source code provided by one of your associates it gave vague readings. I want to know why.

- Was it Shibumi right? – said Wong despectively.

- Yes. We need your help.

- Ok. I'll tell you. This goes way back when the project of artificial intelligence was assigned to us. We were a team of eight but the main programmers were only three. Shibumi, Daisy and myself. However our thesis professor told us we needed to develop the software in individual blocks. Each block would be designed for specific goals. My block of the program consisted in software for human interaction applications.

You see. I wanted something that could help handicapped humans to learn so I designed my software with different specifications from the ones that the others in the team had developed. Daisy was supposed to integrate the source codes from all the members of the team and build the data bases with the denominations given to each program. From her I knew that Shibumi was developing his software for military applications; targeting systems, battle logistics etc….. With this disparity, rivalry came. I argued that my program would sell better and Shibumi said his would be the top seller.

That's when we settled a presentation where we called engineers from all around to evaluate the program. Since the interface was so video game like, the military emissaries did not buy it and left before we could show the other applications of the software. The word was out in the faculty and the dean came and pulled the plug. We were put on probation and the unfinished version of the product remained installed in the university mainframe without anyone knowing.

Lately, I have used parts of the code I developed to design interactive video games.

- So. There are two types of source codes in your programs.

- Yes. So if you are having trouble tracing Shibumi's code then it must be my code strolling around the park out there.

- Hmmmm…. I see. – murmured Yamaki as he placed the silencer on his pistol. Henry could not see it because it was dark.

- Actually, I am working on software to enhance human interaction with the programs. I am designing the prototype of a device to trace the assigned data bases you want. I'll show it to you. It's in my laptop. – said Henry when he felt a sting on his butt. Instantly he felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

- You can show me in my office. – said Yamaki holding the tranquilizing dart gun next to his lap.


	5. Part 5 Lizard Boy 's Gettaway

Carlos was awakened in the morning by the first sun rays that came though the window. He had not sleep well. He wished he could sleep with one eye open. That thing he saw the night before was real and was somewhere around the house.

He listened carefully. Not a noise. His dad had left for sure. He sighed turning around when he saw the red eyes staring back at him.

- You!!!! – he screamed to the creature who stood motionless next to the bed.

- Hi…. – emitted the animal's lips.

- What did you do yesterday?

- Learn to speak…. I guess? – You are Carlos right? – he said slowly and paced.

- Well. It seems that you knew how to speak before. Where are you from?

- I don't remember. – replied the lizard like animal confused.

- What was your interest in my computer?

- I don't know. Something from the inside was calling me….

- Well. Whoever you are you need to find your way back. In the mean time I guess I'll have to show you around.

So Carlos began showing the house to the new annoying guest. He pointed at everything asking what it was and trying to touch everything which had Carlos very upset.

- Look. I am going to take a shower. Why don't you sit here in front of that thing called the Television and watch something for a while ok?

- Ok. – replied the creature receiving the remote control from Carlos.

Carlos came out of the shower and he dressed up. Coming out to the living room he saw the creature staring quietly at the screen. At this hour all you could see were soap operas. He was watching one where a couple was about to kiss in the mouth. Carlos stood in front of the screen.

- Having fun?

- Hey. I was watching that!

- Don't tell me you find that interesting.

- I have calculated they use the word love many times around. Why?

- Love? Do you know what is love?

- Well. I searched in my head and found thousands of definitions….

- Ok… Ok….. look. Love is a human feeling. That means words are sometimes not enough to describe or define.

- Why?

- Well. It's something you feel. It's when you find someone you care about and you act different than usual. Then again. There are many kinds of love…., end of the discussion. – said Carlos moving away and walking to the kitchen.

- I'll fix breakfast. What are you having?

- Eat? . No thank you.

- Ok. Never mind. – said Carlos in the distance.

Having eaten breakfast Carlos went back to his room to check on his computer. Everything was back to normal. The network was working again. In the usual chat room he found Clara.

* * *

Hi Clara. How is it going?

I'm ok. Had a test yesterday. It went good.

I'm glad for you. I have to tell you about my life. The last 24 hours have been crazy.

My day was also strange you know. Ok. You start…..

-----------------Server down------------------

- What?! Not again. – said Carlos very upset when his cell phone started ringing.

Carlos picked the cell phone from his desk. The digital display showed a number he had not seen before. Anyhow, he pressed the Ok button.

- Hello?

- Listen to me carefully….. – said a man's voice that sounded very far away and surrounded by static. You need to get out of your house now.

- Hey, who is this? Is this some kind of prank?

- As we speak, a specialized team of people are coming to your house in association with the police……. They want the creature.

- How did you know about…….!! – he replied nervously and was interrupted again by the man.

- There is no time to explain. Do you have any means of transportation?

- What?

- Do you have a car?!

- Yes. The other car is parked in the underground.

- I want you to drive to the airport in your city. You have to hurry…. – said the voice before hanging up.

Carlos stood from his chair very nervous. He closed his eyes in disbelief but he was pulled to reality again when he heard faintly in the distance the sounds of sirens.

"This is ridiculous!" he thought as he saw that his new friend was still in the living room watching a soap opera.

- Ok, lizard boy, fun is over. We have to get out of here.

- Hey, That's not my name!

- Then, what's your name?

- Uhhhh… I don't remember. – said the creature shrugging his shoulders.

- Then I'll call you Luis. That's close enough…..for a name. We have to go…..

- Where are we going?

- I'll explain on the way. – said Carlos picking the keys to the pick up truck on the table.

They came down stairs to the garage. Fortunately people preferred the elevator so nobody saw Luis coming down. For added luck, the pick up was parked with the front facing the exit; it would be easy for Carlos to drive out.

Carlos sat at the driver sear and instructed Luis to lay low on the side seat. He took a deep breath before turning the engine on. He had received his license only recently so this would be his first drive further than the limits of his neighborhood.

- Dad's gonna kill me! - he murmured as he drove out to the street.

He drove around many small streets until he could get a main avenue. The 7th was a principal street in this city.

- Now, how do I get to the airport….. – asked Carlos to himself out loud.

- Take a right. – said Luis spontaneously.

- What?

- When I was looking at your computer yesterday I recognized this area of the city. I could see a satellite map. This city has only one major airport.

- Then, right it is…..

As he drove to the intersection of 7th with 116 he looked back and saw that in the opposite direction, toward his home, headed a group of black colored SUVs.

"This is not a prank" – thought Carlos scared to death.

- Take a left here. – said Luis like a robot.

"It's like having a living GPS" thought Carlos as he drove the crowded city streets.

They drove for a long time to the Boyaca Avenue and then they turned to El Dorado Avenue, which was the path to reach the airport.

- I wonder where are we going…… - said Carlos when the cell phone in the glove compartment started ringing.

Carlos reached the glove compartment and received the call.

- It seems you eluded the bad guys for now…. – said the voice at the other side of the line.

- I don't know why am I listening to you….- said Carlos upset.

- You did well. Now, pay attention. When I tell you pull over close to the hangar area. There is a blind spot where nobody will be able to see you. – the man made a pause. Then suddenly he exclaimed – Now!!

Carlos pulled over and parked the pick up very close to a series of metal gates.

- Now what….. – said Carlos to the stranger.

- There is an electronic lock that controls the far right door. Go there, I'll have it opened for you.

Both ran to the far right. Nobody was there.

- Got it.

- When I tell you, turn the handle gently and quickly run to the very end of the corridor. Don't look back or stop 'till you get to the very end.

- Wait…. How do you know…..

- Now!

As he were stung by an angry bee Carlos opened the door and ran along the corridor taking Luis by the hand.

Good. Nobody saw you. Now take the door on the right. There is a dog cage very close to it when you cross. Tell the creature to get in. You have to go back the way you came afterwards.


	6. Part 6 The Island, The Girl and The Hawk

Carlos did just that. Nervously he crossed the door fearing that on the other side, airport police officers would be receiving him with the arms wide open. But there was nobody there. The dog cage was a few feet away from the door he had just opened. All around there were trolley carts full of bags and packages of all sizes.

- Tell the creature to get into the cage, now!! – said the man's voice irritated.

- I'm not gonna leave him here!!!

- You will meet him again, but you have to follow my directions fast or you'll get caught.

- Luis get into the cage…..

- I'm afraid…. – Luis said.

- I know. But It's the only chance to be safe. Now go…. – he said pushing Luis into the cage and locking it.

He went back the same way he came silently. He got to the street again. He hopped into the pick up again and drove according to the instructions of the stranger into the parking lot and then he walked to the terminal of passengers.

- Now, go to the front desk of COPA airlines. Say your name and don't say anything else. Got it?

- I think so….

Carlos stood in line to the front desk of COPA airlines and finally he was in front of a clerk.

- Good morning, Do you have a reservation?

- Yeah. My name is Carlos Diaz.

- Ok, Mr Diaz, Here's your ticket for San Juan of Puerto Rico.

- Puerto Rico!!!? - said Carlos out loud making all the other people standing in line stare at him.

- Is there something wrong?

- No. I just get excited each time I go.

- Well, anyway…. Have a nice trip.

- Thank you. – said Carlos receiving the ticket. He could not help to murmur to himself.

He boarded the plane and soon they were on departure procedures.

- This morning I was a normal person, and now, without a reason, I am headed for an island. What's this about!!!!!??? – he asked angrily to himself.

He thought that if it were some kind of trap he would have been apprehended in the airport and his friend would be in custody. Since neither had happened it seemed fair to take a nap for the length of the trip.

Finally, the plane landed on Luis Muñoz Marín International Airport. Carlos came out to the infernal heat of the island. Fortunately as he went indoors he felt the freshness of the air conditioning. The cell phone rang again.

- I made it here. Now what? – he asked excitedly. It was like being in a James Bond movie.

- Go to baggage claim and simply state your name and they'll hand you the cage over.

He went to baggage claim and gave his name to the clerk on the desk near the conveyor belts. The clerk went to the backroom and brought the cage.

- What kind of animal is this? – asked the clerk. – The dogs wouldn't dare to come close to the cage.

- It's an import. – said Carlos with a huge grin on his face.

The cell phone rang again.

- Ok. I'm here. What's next?

- Head for the exit and three blocks away there is a back alley that goes to a deserted field next to abandoned hangars. There you can let the creature go.

- Got it. – Carlos said hanging up.

He came out the door and followed the instructions. He walked to a field apparently used for informal soccer matches. The field was flanked by old hangars.

Luis came out of the cage relieved.

- Those dogs were giving me a hard time. Fortunately it only took my hissing to keep them away.

- Good for you. – said Carlos to the point of laughing. He paused and looked around quietly.

- What are we doing here?

Two minutes had not passed when Carlos heard growling close to the place he was.

- Luis, Are you doing that?

- No. It's not me…. – replied Luis frowning and placing his body in a combat posture.

From behind one of the hangars, there came the one responsible for the growling. It was like a big ox. He had big and fierce eyes and above them a pair of long and threatening horns that had metallic sharp tips. Around his neck there was a huge metal collar with symbols inscribed on it as well as on his huge feet. Over his back he appeared to have a red cape.

- Friend of yours? – whispered Carlos looking to his side and down at Luis.

- No… haven't seen him before. – Luis replied looking to the left and up to Carlos.

The huge ox stared at them grunting fiercely like a bull ready to charge.

Carlos glanced at the entrance of a nearby hangar. The door was open. He moved slowly and then as a lightning bolt he picked Luis up and ran to the entrance like crazy. The ox ran behind them.

Like a sprinter Carlos crossed the door threshold and closed the metal door behind him. The ox slammed its head against it without being able to open it.

Carlos looked around him. It was a deserted hangar. Concrete walls on all sides and a zinc rooftop that was several meters up. The ox continued charging at the door. The hinges were beginning to bent. Carlos was panicked and could not move.

Luis walked to one of the side walls like he was hypnotized. Suddenly he felt he was remembered something.

He paced backwards away from the wall looking at it very concentrated.

- Luis? What are you doing? – stammered Carlos.

- Getting ourselves out of here! – exclaimed Luis as he ran at the side wall of the hangar at full speed.

- Are you crazy?! – screamed Carlos as he saw Luis charging the wall with his head. There was a loud banging sound. The wall had fractured and a big hole remained in the place where he head butted.

Carlos ran to the side wall to aid Luis who simply stood up looking slightly dizzy.

- Are you all right?! – asked Carlos patting his shoulder.

- I knew I could do that! – exclaimed Luis after a few seconds. Come on let's get out of here. – he completed pointing at the exit he had just created.

Both climbed out through the hole and found themselves on a hilltop next to the hangar. They ran along the hill trying to flank the ox creature and escape, but the huge animal saw them and began to chase them again.

The field ahead became irregular and all around there were old walls and pillars of old condemned constructions. The ox stopped a few feet away from both of them and suddenly it stood up on his hind feet. Carlos watched this terrified. The creature now looked like a mythical minothaur (half human, half bull). His front hoofs turned into human like hands and they seemed to reach something on the back of the ox. It was a huge sword the creature was wielding that could be able to cut metal in half.

The ox raised his sword with the intention to strike but suddenly he felt his arm being pushed to the side. He realized that something had pinned his arm to one of the old walls nearby. It was a boomerang like object. His arm was trapped between the limbs of the weapon which was thrown by someone on the opposite side of the hill.

Carlos saw from afar the owner of that strange weapon. It was a winged creature standing on top of the hill. It had a bright yellow beak and shiny blue eyes. Most of his body was covered with brown feathers. It looked like an American bald eagle standing like a knight next to a young girl wearing a white long dress. He didn't reach the waist of the girl in height, but it stood proud like a powerful Indian warrior. And as such it wore a headband with a feather sticking from the top.

- Get away from there!!! – screamed the girl at Carlos and Luis who crawled to safety away from the ox. – Lyle, protect them.

The eagle creature yanked a feather from his body with each of his hand like wings. On his hands the feathers became stiff and curved as sables that shone with the sunlight. Now wielding this pair of swords it leapt into action like a graceful ninja.

The ox had freed himself and swung with his sword missing Lyle for a few inches. Lyle stepped on the wall and doing a somersault it kicked the ox on his chin with his powerful eagle claws. The ox became even more irritated and tried to hit Lyle who dodged his sword with graceful movements.

Finally Lyle leapt over the bull's head and with a movement of one of his swords it sliced across it's throat. Carlos closed his eyes fearing to see a blood bath, but what he saw was more stunning. The throat of the ox began to glow at the point that Lyle had struck.

With a long gasp the ox fell on his four knees to the ground. His body began to fade away like if it was disintegrating.

Before he disappeared completely he yelled something that puzzled everybody.

Traitors! – were the last words coming out from the ox's vanishing body.


	7. Part 7 Biologically Enhanced Organism

Carlos and Luis were gasping for breath as coming out of a shock. Lyle put his wings behind his back and the feathers on his hands reattached to his body.

- Are you all right? – said the girl walking down from the hilltop.

- Thanks to your friend we are. – said Carlos

- His name is Lyle. Mine is Aurora.

- I'm Carlos and he's Luis. How did you get to meet us anyway?

- A man called to my house and said that a friend of Lyle needed help close to the airport. Lyle said he could smell something familiar and he guided me here.

- Did he tell you who he was? – asked Carlos shaking the dirt from his clothes.

- No. But he did seem to know that I had met Lyle yesterday evening when I was coming back home.

- Where exactly did you meet him?

- He was close to a place that had an power line tower of some sort. – she said pointing at the distance. – There…..

- I can see some kind of communication antenna. This is getting interesting….. –said Carlos to himself when the cell phone started ringing again…. Carlos was very upset.

- Hey! Listen to me! I want you to explain to me right now why are we running away from our homes and why a giant bull almost cut us in half!!!

- Calm down…. It seems that they have located you.

- Who is "they"?

- The scientists hunting down for them. They seem to have a stock of their own.

- What's so important about these animals to make them chase us like this?

- Well. You see; they are not simply animals. They are an artificial intelligence construct.

- You mean like a robot?

- Oh no. They are much more….. Imagine someone with the intelligence of a robot, its memory capabilities, its calculation skills blended with an organic life form. An OEA.

- An OEA?

- Organic enhanced Algorithm. Powerful as machines but elastic and graceful as organic creatures.

- That answers part of the question. So why are we here?

- As you might deduce these creatures do not belong to this world. They accidentally stumbled upon it, and they need guidance to go back. The problem is that scientists could detect their presence and now they want to get their hands on them.

- So, where does this path end? How far do we have to go?

- Don't worry. Their friends have set up a rendezvous point for them but it's located way north so you have to continue.

- How far north is it?

- You have to go across the sea to the United States of America.

- What!!!? Is it not enough for you that we have problems with the local authorities?, now you want us to get into trouble with the United States police, coast guard and who knows what else?!!!….

- It's not an option!! – shouted the man at the other side of the line interrupting Carlos. – Most of their bodies are data. If you don't take them to the rendezvous point the data will undergo degradation until they disintegrate, Do you want that?!

- No, I guess not….. But how are we gonna get across? – wondered Carlos and then proposed an idea. – I know!!…..Why don't you do the same trick you did back there in my country and sneak us into an airplane.

- It's not possible. The place now is being inspected by the police. Besides, ask your new friends for another reason not to leave that way.

- What's he talking about? –whispered Carlos covering receiver with his hands to Aurora who was close to him

- Another friend of ours is stranded here….. – said Lyle looking at the sky vaguely.

Carlos frowned with this answer. He sighed deeply to continue with the conversation but the person at the other side had hung up.

- Ok….. – said Carlos to the rest of the group. – We can't fly away. So I suppose that we have to go by sea. But first, we need a means of transportation. So, you stay here and I'll be right back. – said Carlos walking away toward the airport main building.

Half an hour later Carlos showed up walking from the freeway.

- Follow me. – He said pointing at the freeway that exited the airport.

Everybody follow him for a while until they got to the shoulder of the freeway where a yellow compact car was parked.

- What do you think? I rented it with the credit card.

Everybody happily boarded the vehicle. Aurora was of great aid because she knew her way around the city.

The sky was darker. Big black clouds were gathering and threatening with a storm. Carlos switched the radio on.

- …….and in international news, in Asia, authorities are still looking for a missing boy from a rural area of Indochina. Residents of the zone claim to have seen a strange creature abducting the child. One of the divisions of the Chinese army have joined the search……..we'll keep you informed. – with this. Carlos switched it off.

"Is it someone like us? – thought Carlos as he parked the car at the pier. It was deserted. The path to the beach was closed and there were red markers everywhere. On the main driveway to the boat house there was a posted sign.

"Beach and Boat House Closed. Storm Warning"

- Great! – said Carlos shutting the engine of the car.

- He's that way……. – said Lyle looking at the beach.

With this tip, everybody hoped down from the car. It was raining lightly as a drizzle, but the wind was strong and at the sea, giant waves that could sink any small boat in seconds could be seen.

- Wait here. I have to go to the W.C. – said Carlos pointing at the boathouse. – Aren't you coming?

- I went this morning. –replied Aurora.

- W.C? – asked Lyle and Luis puzzled.

- The bathroom. Don't tell me you don't need to get rid of wastes.

- Wastes? Oh yes, but we already disposed of them in the car…..

- What?!!!!!! – shouted Carlos running back to the rented car. On the back seat there were a couple of small swirls of pink color that did not expel a bad smell.

- Is this all? – said Carlos picking the waste in a small napkin.

- Yes, I think…….- Said Luis very embarrassed.

- How practical. – remarked Carlos sarcastically directing everyone to walk toward the beach.

When he came back from the restroom, everybody was waiting for him. They walked toward the totally deserted beach.

- You were telling me how did you met up with Lyle…… - said Carlos looking at Aurora.

- Oh, yes…… I told him I found him close to that tower. I was coming back from buying groceries when I heard someone moaning. I turned at the alley and there he was, lying on the floor. He looked quite stunned so I decided to take him with me back home. Once there I asked him what was he doing there.

- What did he say?

- That he couldn't remember anything except for a very white light and then he suddenly found himself in front of many machines inside that tower. He wanted to touch everything but when he touched one of the computers he felt that his body was burning up and he got stunned. Now you know the rest.

- I don't trust the telephone guy….. – said Carlos changing the topic.

- Yes, so I noticed when you were talking to him. –said the girl with a smile on her face.

- Look! Over there……. – said Lyle pointing way ahead.

A small shining light could be seen. As they approached Carlos realized that it was a camp site fire. There was a small tent close to it.

- Wait here. – said Carlos to the rest of the group.

He came closer to inspect, noticing nobody was there. He looked at the sea and saw someone sitting on the sand close to where the waves struck the ground. He approached this person carefully. He saw he had dark skin and curly hair and he was staring at the emptiness of the sea.


	8. Part 8 TransformationThe Miami Connectio...

- Uh….. hi….. – whispered Carlos to the stranger who looked like a young lad, probably 16 years old.

This person raised his arm gesturing Carlos to get closer.

- Can you see it? – asked the boy suddenly.

- What? – said Carlos focusing his sight on the dark see ahead.

- I saw him yesterday when I came to pick coral but nobody believed me so I decided to come back today in case it showed up again.

It was very dark and Carlos was trying his best to adapt his sight to the dim light, when suddenly he saw a shadow that leapt out of the water and then it dived once again seconds later.

- What is that? – asked Carlos to himself trying to accommodate his sight better.

Lyle became impatient and paced a few steps close to the two young people staring the sea as they were fools.

- You are here….. – murmured Lyle making the boy turn around. When he saw Lyle he yelled and jittered.

- What the hell is that? – he yelled nervously.

- Hey, calm down….. they are friends of mine. – said Carlos grabbing the boys arm.

At that moment, they heard the water splashing behind them. Upon turning around they saw that the shadow they had seen before had emerged and that it was swimming to the shore.

Finally, with the dim light of the camp fire they saw how a strange creature crawled out of the water. His body resembled that of a seal, but his head was quite bigger. His ears looked like straight paper cut outs that waved back and forth with the wind. His eyes were green in color and deep and over his head along the center he had a little red Mohawk. He dragged himself using his forelegs that had huge dark claws that pointed forward, and the rest of his body was smaller and had tiny and rounded hind feet. Around his eyes he had purple markings and in the forelegs he also had similar markings shaped as polygons. He stopped a few feet away from the three people present and stared at them.

Then, he dragged himself close to the camp fire and tried to tilt a container close to it.

- Hey you! – yelled the boy. – That's what I fished today!! – lectured the boy approaching the critter who frightened, crouched and began to shake in fear. His gaze looked confused and sad.

- There, there….. calm down.. – said the boy kneeling forward to reach him slowly.

The critter smiled like he had found someone who he had lost when he saw Lyle and Luis. The boy sat slowly next to him and began patting his back. The creature looked pleased with this and snuggled next to him-

- You are cute. I'll call you Hank.

- And What's your name? – asked Carlos.

- I am Hector, pleased to meet you. – answered the boy.

They sat around the camp fire and Carlos explained everything that had happened so far. After that, hector looked at the whole group in disbelief.

- To the United States? Ha. With the storm that's coming I wouldn't dare to even waddle close to the shore.

The drizzling rain had stopped, but the wind was getting stronger as more clouds gathered in the sky.

Darkness was pierced by a search light coming from afar. Silence was replaced by the wailing sounds of sirens approaching. Suddenly, a helicopter flied by sweeping its search light across the beach.

- This is the Police! Stay where you are!! I repeat, Stay where you are!! – said the voice coming from a bullhorn coming out from the helicopter.

Carlos could see that on the other side of the beach, black SUVs were driving into the sand approaching them.

Carlos said a bad word making Aurora cover her ears. - …..They caught us!!!

Aurora feared that they would take Lyle away, so she grabbed him holding on to him strongly.

- I don't want them to take you!!!!, I don't want them to take you away.!!! – she shouted with tears on her eyes.

Lyle felt great woe inside of him. She had been caring towards him and some stranger was coming to separate them. He felt great anger and helplessness to the extent that he felt that those feeling were building up inside of him to the point he was going to explode. He closed his eyes to banish reality. He wished he could fly away and escape from all this taking Aurora with him.

Then, he opened his eyes and realized that his body had grown. His wings were enormous and his had height increased to about 15 feet. Down below, he could see a jaw opened Aurora staring at him in shock. His head had also grown a couple of curved horns.

- Get on top of me!!! – he said at that moment.

Men holding flashlights were getting closer to the camp site. When everybody saw this, they followed Lyle instructions without hesitation.

Once on board, Lyle flapped his wings twice, putting out the camp fire in an instant and forming a sand storm around that place almost burying the approaching men. He flapped his wings twice once again to gain some altitude and after that he curved his wings flapping strongly which propelled him forward as a bullet into the dark sea with all his friends on top of him.

* * *

On ground level many men rose on the beach completely covered by sand. One of them spoke angrily through the radio.

- Red 1 to base! Red one to base. Where is the object headed?

- This is base. We lost contact on the radar.

- What?!! But they were here a few seconds ago.

- They must be flying really low.

- Damn it!! – said the husky man dressed in back who walked back to his SUV. He left the radio aside while he took of his shoes to shake the sand out.

- Come in Red 1, this is Delta 7. – voiced the radio in another frequency.

- This is red 1, I copy. – answered the man finishing to shake the sand of his clothes.

- We have the first analysis of the samples taken at the field next to the airport. Over.

- What did you find? Over.

- We found a weapon shaped like boomerang. At first sight it looks like an bent sword, but on the microscope we saw fibers that make us think it's actually a feather.

- A feather? – answered the man wiping the sweat of his forehead very surprised

- I have never seen something like this. What we have gathered so far is that it's made of polymer like material mixed with organic tissue and other unknown components. The arrangement of the fibers gave shape to the feather.

- Send that to the lab for further analysis. Is there anything else?

- No sir. We can only say that we saw that fly away too. Our guess is that is headed north.

- Ok. Notify all airports in neighbor countries. It's likely that they might be heading to the United States, so notify their coast guard.

- We contacted them, but they told us it's impossible for them to keep watch of air traffic right now.

- Why?

- They said they received reports from the coasts of Miami that a sea creature is attacking sailing boats in the area. They have their hands busy.

- And they won't be able to handle it. I suspect these animals are probably not affected by human weapons.

- What do we do then?

- We will have to continue the search on American soil.

- We arranged for that already sir. A chopper is ready to airlift you to Fort Lauderdale.

- I'm on my way. Over and Out. – said the man switching the radio off.

* * *

Lyle glided the skies close to the dark sea. Luckily, they flew past the incoming storm. Aurora was hugging his enormous neck tenderly, since she knew this had happened because he didn't want anything to split them apart.

The rest of the group grabbed on to the body of the giant eagle in fear of falling over at any instant.

After a few minutes, Lyle steadied his flight, making the others feel safer on his back.

- That was close!! – screamed Carlos at Hector who was on the opposite side close to the right wing.

- Yeah! They almost caught us.

Being all settled down, they could regroup at the center of the back of the huge flying animal.

- Now what? – asked Aurora.

- We have to go on……..I guess. – said Carlos.

- What will happen with the coastguard when we reach Miami. – asked Hector.

- I don't know. – replied Carlos in a concerned tone.

- It's late, I think we should sleep……. – said Hector looking around him.

- I don't think we'll be able…… - said Carlos trying not to look down.

After a while, Carlos, Hector and Aurora were gathered one against the other back to back, snoring. Luis and Hank were close to the back part of Lyle talking.

- What is our destiny? – asked Hank looking at the sky above.

- I don't know. Maybe is the same as Lyle's. – answered Luis looking toward the group of humans. – protect them.

Suddenly, they felt a strange sensation. They walked ahead close to Lyle's neck.

- Hey Lyle! Did you feel that?

- I sensed it……… but it's still way ahead.

- I feel it too. – whispered Hank.

Time went by and dawn came over the huge sea. Hank and Luis could see down below how the blue color of it became evident.

- What is this place? – asked Luis. – It's beautiful and blue.

- Look! – said Hank pointing with his foreclaw. – Those creatures can dive in there and move around like I did.

- Now that you mention it…….- Luis interrupted. – Do you remember where did you come from?

- No. I only know I showed up at a tower near the shore where they had lots of machines and I couldn't resist the temptation of touching them. I couldn't speak and I was confused when suddenly a surge made me feel dizzy so I dove into the water realizing I was able to speak.

Carlos, Hector and Aurora had woken up at that moment. Everybody was astonished by the view. Behind them, they could see the black clouds being left behind and in front of them, they could see the pale dawn mixed with the few scattered clouds giving the sky an orange tint.


	9. Part 9 Brown Hawk Down!

- What a wonderful view. – said Carlos. – But….. Are we going the right way?

- I feel it's in that direction. – replied Lyle.

With the light of dawn they realized how close was Lyle flying near to the surface of the sea.

- Be careful. We could fall.

- Don't worry. I think we are approaching land.

- Look! Over there! – shouted Carlos pointing forward.

Flashes of light could be seen in the sky. They were small glittering dots that flashed for a few seconds and them dimmed away.

- What is that? – asked Carlos.

The answer didn't took long, because as they came closer, loud explosions coming from the coast could be heard. One of the shinning lights was approaching them and past by them with a roaring noise.

It was a US Air Force fighter jet.

- Hang on! – said Lyle flapping his wings which made him gain altitude suddenly scaring everyone on board of him. Everybody screamed and grabbed onto his feathers in terror to the extent of almost yanking them.

Then, they could see that behind them the fighter jet was turning around but when it came back it didn't seem to regard them.

When it flew back past them they noticed that its target was near the shore.

It was a huge monster with the head shaped as a squid. The color of his body was completely black and it waved its tentacles fiercely, sinking under the sea the small ships that happened to be around him. His enormous legs gave him a height of about 30 feet.

The jet approached the creature almost in a dive and then loud detonations produced by the gunfire coming from the machine guns could be heard. The rounds impacted the creature without causing any harm. It flew over it and turned around again for another run.

When it flew close to Lyle once again, his body shook to the side making Hector fall off to the side and into the sea.

- Hector! – shouted Carlos when he saw him fall off. He gazed at the sea and saw a layer of foam where Hector had splashed seconds before.

He didn't say another word, when Hank dove into the sea behind Hector. Lyle shook once again with another pass of the jet, which made Carlos hang on to him real hard so he would not fall.

Seconds seemed like hours, because there were no signs of Hector or Hank.

Lyle was flying closer to the octopus like creature who tried to smack him with his tentacles.

- Cover your ears! – shouted Lyle.

Aurora did so like if it were a reflex, but Carlos didn't get it until he heard a piercing shriek that seemed to come from Lyle's beak. As he covered his ears, Carlos saw how the shrieks were not only sounds but they also moved clearly visible sound waves to the front. These waves struck the squid creature making him dizzy, but it didn't seem to give up. He wanted to take Lyle down at all cost.

Just in that moment an explosive projectile impacted the body of the squid creature leaving him to the point of black out. Carlos looked to the side where the projectile had come, and there, on the sea he saw a creature covered completely with white hair. From his jaws two saber shaped teeth could be seen. In the forehead he had a long pointed horn that blasted away like a rocket that flew like a missile to the target. With the second blast, the squid like creature disintegrated without leaving a trace and it was on this moment that Carlos saw that on the back of that animal Hector was waving his hand safe and sound.

- Hector! – cried Aurora from the back of Lyle as he planted his claws on the ground to land.

- Look! This is Hank……..I don't know what happened. – shouted Hector as he stepped down the back of the enormous creature that returned to his previous shape.

For an instant, everybody thought the same thing was going to happen to Lyle when the chopper that had harassed them in Puerto Rico showed up.

- Hop on! – shouted Lyle.

He climbed to the sky again leaving that place very fast.

- We thought you were going to drown….. – said Carlos.

- I thought the same thing until I saw how Hank turned into that thing. – replied Hector shaking hands with Hank.

Only at that time, Carlos noticed that Hector was carrying something wrapped into his shirt.

- What do you got there?

- I don't know. It seems that he was also defending himself from that squid thing and he got knocked unconscious and was sinking in the sea. That's when Hank and I picked him up.

Hector unfolded his shirt showing the little orange colored critter. It had bat wings on the sides of his body which was all rounded. His eyes appeared tightly shut and the skin was velvety. Also, it was remarkable that it had no visible nose.

- It looks like a little piggy. – said Aurora

- He looked helpless, so we rescued him.

In that moment, the critter opened his eyes slightly and said faintly:

- Don't go……..please………you are in danger……..

And with that he fell unconscious again.

* * *

They flew for a few hours. In some deserted spot they had to land so the humans could eat something and go to the bathroom. Lyle and the other monsters had to hide behind a hill while the humans stepped into a fast food restaurant.

After eating something, they took off heading north. Apparently none of the monsters was interested in the idea of eating something, so they went on.

Later, as night was falling Aurora began to notice something funny.

- Lyle is flying lower… - she whispered very concerned.

Carlos looked at the sides and noticed that evidently they were loosing altitude, so he decided to approach Lyle's head to ask him what was going on.

He was shocked when he noticed that Lyle was breathing heavily and that he looked completely washed out.

- Are you Ok? – asked Carlos, when suddenly Lyle began loosing altitude rapidly.

They were going to crash land in a place with lots of trees. Lyle tried with all his remaining strength to flap his wings so he could glide himself to a safe landing place.

The landing was rough. Lyle practically dragged his belly against the ground before he was able to stop.

Everybody stepped down from him very afraid to check what was going on with him.

- I didn't notice this before……. – said Lyle faintly raising his right wing very slowly. There was a huge splinter buried in his flesh.

- That came from that stupid squid!!! – cried Hector.

- It might be poisonous – said Carlos getting closer to the huge ivory color splinter. He took it with both hands and yanked and tossed it to the ground.

With this Lyle shrieked in pain and his body returned to his original shape. Aurora embraced him and noticed he was shivering.

At that moment, all of them heard a load howling noise which froze the blood in their veins. Something was moving in the bushes nearby.

From behind the trees a 9 ft tall creature showed up., which was more than three times as tall as the creatures that accompanied the humans. It had yellowish eyes and long jaws with very sharp fangs. Its body was all gray and covered with blue stripes and his ears were pointed. His chest was covered by strip of leather with metal incrustations embedded in it. What was curious about it is that the creature was wearing blue jeans and he had knee pads that had pointed spikes on them. In his claws he had similar apparel. He growled fiercely and he was getting ready to strike.


	10. Part 10 A Dangerous Kitty and the Rendez...

Lyle hopped down from the arms of Aurora and tried to use his feathers as swords again, but this time the enemy was swifter and was able to smack Lyle sending him flying against a nearby tree trunk. This monster appeared to be interested in Hector and in the creature he had rescued at the sea.

Luis and Hank tried to get on the way but the monster smacked with the same strength he had used on Lyle. As it got closer to Hector Luis tackled his back and held him strongly. However, the monster managed to hold Luis and slam him against the ground. He was about to strike a final blow when he felt a cracking noise on his back.

Carlos had hit him with a loose branch from a tree, but the branch split in haft with the impact without causing any harm. The monster turned around and slapped Carlos across the face sending him to the ground.

The werewolf creature decided that the final blow was for Carlos, but when he attempted to strike he saw a white thunder passing in front of his eyes

Carlos was motionless looking at the monster putting his claws on his face.

- My eyes!!!!! My eyes!!!!! – howled the animal furiously.

With his blur vision he could see in front of him the white figure that had attacked him.

Its body was white as the snow. On top of her rounded head it had pointed ears that ended in three purple colored prolongations. It turned around showing its blue rounded eyes and her silky whiskers that came out from the sides of its face. Its tail, had purple markings and it waved with the wind. On her front paws it was wearing yellowish leather gloves that had on the tip of each toe long and sharp metallic like claws that glittered with the moonlight.

" She could perfectly poke my eyes out with those things" – thought Carlos looking at the naughty creature that stood posing differently from the other monsters he had met so far.

- You want it!! You got it!! – yelled the creature in a clearly feminine voice.

- What?! I won't let a female Digimon like you get away with this. – yelled the other monster charging at the feline critter.

With a single movement, the female creature extended her claws like automatic pocket knives and sunk them deep in the belly of the werewolf creature who vanished a few seconds after plummeting to the ground.

A few seconds later, the voice of someone looking for something in the woods could be heard.

- Alba…… - called a female voice far away.

The cat like creature raised her ears and meowed loudly. Then it licked its forepaws to then groom its head.

Carlos was standing up when he saw coming out of the trees the person who was calling and who was holding a flashlight.

The light shone on his eyes for a few seconds but then he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

- Clara?!!!!! – said Carlos impressed.

- Carlos!!!!!? – she replied covering her mouth with her hand. – I can't believe this!!!

- That makes two of us….. What are you doing here? – said Carlos shaking hands with Clara.

- The same thing as you I think…….. Oh my god!!!! – she said when he saw the other group of monsters.

- So…….. this one showed up at your home?

- Yes. – she answered recovering her judgment. – Isn't she the most beautiful kitty you have ever seen?

- Dangerous would be more accurate……..- said Carlos.

- Oh Dear! – said Clara. – What happened to your eye?

- We were attacked by a monster. Does it look very bad?

- No, but we'll have to get an ice pack for that. So let's go. I have the car parked at the side of the road. Come on.

They walked in the woods for a few minutes heading for the road when suddenly a loud moaning sound was heard from the sky., A shadow crept near hector and seized the creature he had in arms.

- Hey!!! Give it back!!! – yelled Hector at the monster that was flying away.

Everything happened so fast that everybody was confused and by the time they realized what had happened they could only see Hector trying to run behind the monster to no avail. He saw it disappear with the night as cover.

- Wait!! – said Carlos taking Hector by the shirt. – It's useless!!! He's too far away!!

- Rats!!! – said Hector punching the ground with his fists.

- We have to get out of here first so we can come up with a plan. – said Carlos putting his hand on Hector's shoulder. – Look, I'm sure that creature has to get to the same place we are headed, so we'll catch up with him sooner or later.

- Let's hope so……..- said Hector looking at the other sadly. Ok. Let's get to the car.! – he said optimistically.

Finally, they got to the side of the road. Clara switched off the alarm of her dark blue Ford Taurus and politely invited the strange visitors to get inside.

A few minutes later, they were inside the vehicle. At the driver's seat Clara drove on without being able to take her eyes off the rear view mirror to look at those curious creatures. Alba was sitting on the rear seat near the right window, and very still she was looking outside like she was thinking about something. Aurora was sited on the middle holding Lyle, who looked very weak, in her arms. Hector tried to make himself comfortable on the side but Hank wanted to take all the remaining space that remained beside Luis. It didn't took a long time for both to start arguing.

Finally in the side seat next to the driver was Carlos who looked very upset for the bruise on his right eye. He also had a minor cut below on the skin.

- Soon, we'll find a drug store in the way so we can get some medicine and ice for that eye.

- That's fine…… - said Carlos very bored.

Clara pulled over near a gas station. H told everyone to wait there and soon she came back with an ice pack, a bottle of water and a small container with pills.

- Do you have a handkerchief? – asked Clara handing the bags over the window.

- Yes. No problem….. – said carlos placing the ice pack in his handkerchief and placing ir over his bruised eye. Then he took one of the tablets and swallowed it with a sip of water.

Clara kept driving without really having a plan in mind.

- I didn't ask you how did you find us……….

- Well. When the server went down when we were chatting I was about to tell you that the night before, on my way back to the student apartment I live in I noticed that someone was hanging on the window frame. When I opened the window, I saw her. I had never seen a cat like that in my whole life, but anyway I took her in and she seemed to be fond of me. The next morning, I almost fainted when she spoke to me and she was asking me where she was. Later, although I thought I was nuts I took her to the street, so she could look around the student campus I was living in. When we visited the home of one of my friends she almost fainted when she saw that she could talk, walk on her hind feet and that she wielded those metallic sharp claws. But as the day passed we got used to her. We chatted and taught her girl stuff.

- Hmmmmmmm……. That explains her behavior on the field.

- What do you mean?

- Well, when I saw her back there on the woods I noticed that she stood differently from the others and that she behaved…well…….like a girl.

- And that's bad?

- No. I suppose not. I think you taught her well. – said Carlos noticing that Clara smiled when she looked at him with the side of her eye.

- What?! – said Carlos. – Do I look funny?

- You remind me of Fred Flinstone… you know…… putting a steak on his eye.

- Ha ha ha ha ha. – replied Carlos feeling mocked at.

In the back seat, it was getting rough. Hank and Luis were arguing for the window seat. They began yelling up to an intolerable point, making Carlos turn around and stare them angrily.

- Cut it out!!!! – he yelled very upset. – We're in danger, and you are fooling around.

With this, everything quieted out.

- Hey! Don't yell at them like that! – said Clara trying not to distract her attention from the road.

- You too!!!!??? I was almost killed and you take it lightly.

- I am not taking this lightly!!! – answered Clara angrily.

- Ok, Ok…..I think I got a little carried away…… so you were explaining what had happened.

- Ok….. Where was I…… Oh yes…… That evening everything was normal. Next morning I woke up and I was getting ready to go out when my cell phone began ringing. It was some guy who told me that an Army task force was on its way to the campus to take Alba away unless I took the car and drove away to the south. The guy also asked if I had laptop computer, and he asked me to switch it on because he was going to send me a map that showed a spot where Alba's friends were waiting for her. But for him to send me the map, I had to drive south first and Alba would tell me where to stop. I was doing just that when Alba jumped out the window when I was driving on the road next to the woods. I had to pull over to look for her, and that's when I found you guys.

- Did he talk about a rendezvous point?

- Yes. That's precisely what he talked about. You can check on my laptop if you want. It's on the back.

Obediently, Luis and Hank handed over the small laptop bag to Carlos, so at least they were not noisy anymore.

Carlos switched the laptop on and waited for the desktop to appear. After all the programs were loaded, a window that appeared on the center of the screen popped up. It was a map of the United States and Canada. A red dot blinked on the upper part of the map.


	11. Part 11 Digital Dreams

- It's blinking close to the border between the States and Canada. – said Clara without taking her eyes off the road.

- So, That's where we are going……. To get into trouble with another country…….- said Carlos full of sarcasm.

- Isn't that exciting?- said Clara thrilled with the idea. – In fact, I have just come up with a plan.

- What do you have in mind? – asked Hector from the rear seat. He had to sit between Luis and Hank to prevent more arguments.

- There's a beach near lake Ontario. It's like 15 miles away from Rochester. There, we can lodge in a quiet place near the border while we plan how to get across.

- How far are we from there?

- Well, we're in the state of Tennessee, so it's like a 12 hour drive.

- What?! – said Hector. – That's really far away.

- We can lodge somewhere at midnight and we'll continue tomorrow.

- Works for me…..- said Carlos leaning back on his seat shutting his eyes.

Clara continued driving but sometimes she couldn't stand the silence. Sometimes she heard Aurora whining.

- We did not introduce formally. I am Clara Smith.

- Nice meeting you. My name is Hector. – said Hector in a friendly way.

- You didn't tell me where you were from. – said Clara glancing for a second on the rear view mirror.

- Well. We all came from Puerto Rico, flying on the back of Lyle.

- What? On the back of the bird that your friend is carrying?

- Yes. But before you came he was like 10 times bigger.

- Wow! How did that happen?

- As far as I know he increased in size when we were surrounded on the beach.

- I see……..You must be really fond of him…….-said Clara in a tone of compassion as she kept her eyes on the road.

- Yes….. – she replied with stuttered speech.

- Don't worry, I am sure he'll get better.

Aurora dried her tears and fixed up her curly blond hair while she continued massaging Lyle's neck with tenderness.

- So, you know Carlos? – asked Aurora with a better spirit.

- Yes. We studied in the same high school in Bogota, but since my father is an American he could afford to pay my career at the University of Tenessee. That's why I am here.

- Did you have to drive a lot to find us?

- It wasn't much. Maybe an hour.

Hours went by, and Hector and Aurora told Clara about the adventure they had had so far.

- …….so the little critter they took away from you in the woods had warned about danger ahead.

- Yes. But, after seeing how Alba defended us back there, I think we are safe from trouble. – added Aurora which made Alba blush and turn her head to pay attention.

- It's midnight……..- said Clara yawning. – There's a lodging place. – I think it's better for them to stay in the car.

- But…… I don't want to leave Lyle here……- answered Aurora.

- Fine…. Then I'll bring a bed sheet from the hotel so you can wrap him and take him in. The others…….. Will they be able to stay calm for the night?

- Yes ma'm – answered Hank and Luis at the same time making them blush in embarrassment.

- Ok. Then it's settled, we'll continue tomorrow morning.

After waking up Carlos, they went inside to check in. Carlos preferred to stay away from the reception desk. He didn't want to call anybody's attention with his "black eye". Aurora waited inside the car for Clara to bring the bed sheet to take Lyle in.

After that, they went to the room and fell on their beds very tired. They slept like they hadn't slept in years.

Hank, Luis and Alba stayed in the car. Luis was a little upset because he had to stay in the middle of the seat. Alba looked out the window attentively into the darkness.

- This is boring…..- protested Hank. – What do we do in the meantime?

- Nothing for now……- answered Alba.

- I know!! – said Luis suddenly. – Why don't we try to sleep like them. Maybe time will pass by faster if we do that.

- Oh yeah!…… And how exactly are we going to do that? – answered Hank mocking Luis.

- Well, simple….. We just close our eyes and put our heads in blank and wait to see what happens.

- It sounds like a good plan…….- said Alba closing her eyes.

All three, were lying motionless with their eyes closed and their minds blanked out. At first, it seemed difficult but then their minds became blurry and they lost consciousness falling into a deep sleep.

Suddenly, they began to see vivid images and they felt they were there.

They could see a palace made of cylindrical clear crystals that met on their tips in the sky which was a bright blue hollow vault. All around, they could see strange looking animals like them staring to the front. Someone ahead was talking.

" This is our defense against humans. – said the thundering voice in the front of the audience. Then their minds skipped to an image where the one who spoke was closer. They couldn't see its face, it was all blurred out.

" This mission is given to you because you are the best for the job" said the voice. Then, many images appeared in front of them at great speed and finally they found themselves staring at an image of a vortex. Way below, lightning could be seen and it felt like a great drop to emptiness.

Finally they felt they fell through the vortex at great speed, plummeting down to the ground and after that a white thunderclap.

Luis opened his eyes. He was sweating and breathing with difficulty.

"What a horrible feeling" he thought noticing through the car window that sun had come up.

But, what shocked him most was that he felt something holding on to his arm very tightly. He looked at his right side and noticed that Alba was embraced very tightly to his arm still squirming with her eyes still shut. Finally she woke up all jumpy meowing loudly. Hank had fallen over to the front of the seat when he woke up.

Alba got herself together and when he noticed what she was doing she snarled and pushed Luis away.

- Hey!!! What's the big idea? – protested Luis.

- Sorry…..- answered Alba blushing all over. – I saw something horrible and it woke me up.

- I saw it too. – said Hank climbing back to the top of the seat. – What the heck was that?

- It must have been a dream. I heard Clara speaking to her friend about them.

- Well….. we're ok now…- said Luis sighing in relief.

Just in that moment, the doors of the car unlocked. Carlos, Aurora, Clara and Hector were coming back. Aurora was still holding Lyle in her arms.

- He's not any better? – asked Luis leaning forward to the side seat.

- No. He's still sick. – sighed Clara getting into the car.

- We have to continue… - said Carlos closing his door.

They waited for Aurora and Hector to get in and they continued their journey.


	12. Part 12 The Swindler and the Dinosaur

Atlantic City (United States)

Atlantic city, the casinos, the neon lights, the roulette, the slot machines, the noise of the plastic chips that represented money and the noise of the people who craved them.

TJ had had a lucky night. He exchanged his chips for cash in the front desk of one the casinos and was taking to the streets.

Feeling like a big winner, he left with all the money to the parking lot where he had his Harley Davidson motorcycle parked.

He revved his bike and left without knowing he was being followed……….

In one of the secondary streets he noticed that a black limo was following him. TJ frowned and kept driving calmly until he drove to a deserted street alley.

After shutting off the engine he stepped down slowly and waited for the limo to stop and so it did a few feet from where he was standing.

The doors of the limo opened, and out came four roughed men wearing tuxes and sunglasses.

- Boys!!! – said TJ in a festive way. – What can I do for you?

- Don't think this is funny TJ. We know about you tricks to pull money from our business and the boss really doesn't dig that……

- Ahhhhh come on…. It's just a little cash.

- When we finish here, you will wish you never stepped in a casino in your life. – said one of the men putting on his metal knuckles.

The men walked slowly toward TJ.

- Come on boys…… let's talk. – said TJ when suddenly the limo behind the men exploded into thousands of pieces with a blaze of fire.

The men pulled their guns out very surprised. They pointed them behind them but they saw no one. When they turned around once again they saw in front of them a weird looking animal all covered with orange scales. He had a long muzzle with a long file of sharp teeth. Despite his short stature, he was well built and he stood on his hind legs leaving the front legs hanging on the front making him look like a tyrannosaurus Rex. The claws coming from his front legs were long and sharp looking.

The men full of fear fired their weapons at the creature who received the bullet impacts without even wincing. Then, he opened up his jaws real wide and expelled a fire ball that flew past the group of men hitting the limo once again making it explode completely.

- Ok. Fine!!! TJ!!! You can keep your stinking money!!! – yelled the leader of the group of men running away with all his minions cowering behind him.

TJ was frozen in fear. But after a few seconds he noticed he was safe.

- Hey….thanks man!! – said TJ in gratitude.

- Don't thank me anything, you stinky human! – said the creature turning his sight to TJ. – You are still alive because I need you to do me a favor.- said the creature with a voice that was raspy but still was kid like.

- What?

- You heard me! I Know you're a cunning scumbag. That's why I need you to get into the computer in the bay casino.

- Why don't you go and set the place on fire? – asked TJ.

- No, that will attract the attention of other humans. After all this time I had tried to lay low to avoid them……. That would ruin my mission.

- What are you talking about? – asked TJ very puzzled.

- It's not of your business! - replied the creature approaching TJ in a threatening way.

- Ok, all right…….. ok ….. you win!! – said TJ holding his hands up trying to deal with the creature but then he lowered his arms and said – But first…. We have to do something about your external appearance.

Later, in front of the casino at the bay, a Harley Davidson bike was pulling over. From it, it stepped down a black man with a crew cut wearing bright golden jewelry around his neck. He was carrying someone in his arms. Nobody could tell who or what it was because it was wearing a black helmet and the rest of his body was covered with a small black fireproof jumpsuit.

- What's up brother!!! – greeted another man approaching TJ.

- Everything's cool man…- said TJ punching his fists against the fists of the other man.

- What do you got there?

- Its my…… my ……. My nephew……. Yes my nephew….

- Man!!! You know you can't bring children here!

- I know, but I couldn't leave him with anyone to look after him….. Come on…. It will be for a while only. – begged TJ.

- Ok…… Go on……..What are friends for anyway?

He walked very confident to the elevator that would took him to the second floor. The noise of the slot machines fainted as the elevator reached its destination.

The elevator door opened, and TJ kept walking on the red carpeted aisle until he got to a huge double door watched by a huge bodyguard.

- Hello. Is Manny there?

- The boss is busy with some clients. I don't think he wants to talk to you.

- Oh yes I think he would….- said TJ pulling some bills out of his pocket showing them to the huge man. – Look I got a debt to pay.

- Ok. Go in. – replied the guard with a sigh. – But don't touch anything! Got it!!

TJ went through the door and found himself in a luxury office. There were bear skins on the floor and on the wall, there hanged framed golden records next to pictures of many famous artists. The red carpet on the floor fashioned golden threads on the edges and the chairs inside looked antique. On the other side of the room, on the desk, there was a computer terminal.

- Stay here and keep you mouth shut! – said the creature wearing the helmet stepping down from TJ's lap and approaching the desk.

He drew out one of his claws out of the jumpsuit and touched the CPU. The computer programs on screen began to go haywire.

- What are you doing!??! My boss is gonna kill me! – whispered TJ at the creature rising from the chair and walking toward the desk.

The creature had finished but just in that moment a chubby man wearing a tux came into the office.

- TJ!! What the hell are you doing?!!!

- Manny! I can explain…….

- Oh yeah…..Kyle! – yelled the man – come here right now!

In that moment the creature raised the face shield of the helmet spitting a fire blaze at the time that 5 heavily armed men came into the office.

A wall of fire had formed between the men and TJ and the creature. The only way out for them was thru the window.

They struggled down to the first floor and boarded the motorcycle which emitted a screeching sound when it took off.

- I need you to take me north to join my friends!

- What! Are you out of your mind? You maggot. – yelled TJ looking at the creature sited behind him.

- Do it! …… or you're toast!!! – replied the creature raising the face shield of the helmet.

- Ok…..ok don't get tough on me man! – answered TJ driving to the exit freeway from Atlantic City at great speed.

10 minutes didn't elapse when a group of three motorcycles were following them. The passenger of each bike wielded a machine gun in their hand.

- They are gonna shoot us!!! – yelped TJ trying to dodge the traffic in front of him.

The creature stood behind TJ in the back part of the seat supporting himself on TJ's back and then he took off the helmet.

- What are you doing!!! You're gonna make us tip over!!!! – yelled TJ who was worried with this because he was not wearing a helmet. He was just wearing a pair of aviator goggles.

- Shut up and keep driving!!!! – answered the creature hurling fire balls at the approaching motorcycles. Upon impact the bikes toppled down sending driver and passenger to the ground.

- Hey! That was cool!! - screamed TJ. – So. Where are we going?

- I'll tell you where to stop. – said the creature putting the helmet back on.

" Excellent! Veemon is gonna be pleased……" thought the creature shaking one claw against the other in satisfaction.


	13. Part 13 First Meal, First Feellings

Clara kept on driving undistracted until she saw the exit sign she was looking for.

"Hamlin, New York, Next Exit"

Clara exited looking for a lodging place where cabins were supposed to be for rental close to the shore of lake Ontario. Tiredness was getting the best of her because she had driven for almost 8 hours straight.

Finally she stopped at a place where cabins were for rental. She estimated that the shore of the lake was not far away.

Carlos had not spoken much during the trip except for mentioning the weather or an isolated comment about the freeway. Aurora hadn't stopped cuddling Lyle who looked a little better although it seemed he could hardly move. Hector fell asleep on his seat holding Hank in his arms. Finally Luis and Alba exchanged some sentences during the trip, when they paused talking they sometimes found themselves staring at each other which caused them to blush, however, after a few seconds they looked to the front again like nothing had happened. Anyway, Luis felt upset with Carlos for being yelled at before.

Clara stepped out of the car and went to the manager's office. Inside his cabin Clara found out that he was a grumpy and untrusting person. He would try to look over Clara's shoulder toward the car.

- We are 4 adults. – said Clara.

- Certainly. – said the old man handing the check in book to Clara.

Clara signed up and got back to the car after receiving the key for the cabin she had rented. She had to drive the car down a steep road to reach the cabin that was in the middle of a clearing. The Swiss style cabin was rustic and quite small.

Everybody stepped out of the car to get indoors. Clara and Hector took all the grocery bags inside with the supplies they had bought on the way. Aurora stepped down quickly holding Lyle in his arms to seek shelter. Alba ran swiftly inside the house to avoid being seen while Hank dragged himself on the ground in a very carefree way. Finally Carlos stepped down and walked toward the door of the house, Luis was pacing behind him.

- Carlos…….- he said with a pathetic little voice. – I'm sorry….

- What? – replied Carlos turning around looking at the sad looking creature.

He approached him and kneeled before him placing his hands on his shoulders.

- What are you sorry for? – asked Carlos a bit puzzled.

- You are mad at me because I ruined your life…… I'm sorry about it…- he said in a pitiful tone.

- Wait…..you're wrong…..If I was mad it was because I was hurt. In fact, I think you're the coolest thing that has ever happened to me in my life; and, you know what? I'm really gonna miss you when all this is over.

- Really? – said Luis with a light of hope in his eyes.

- Yeah…… so, we're gonna continue with this together. Do you agree?

- I agree buddy! – said Luis shaking Carlos' hand and following him to the house with a big smile on his face.

Clara had unfolded the map on the living room table. The grocery bags were on top of the counter next to the kitchen.

- What do you think. – said Clara calling the attention of everybody. – Do we eat now?

After they agreed they fixed supper. When they decided to start eating their meal Luis, Alba and Hank stepped closer timidly

- We……uhhhhh….would like to take a bite too.

- So you made up your mind. But why? – asked Carlos.

- Well, we had never tried out sleeping before and when we did interesting things happened. So we thought that we could feel something interesting if we eat. – explained Luis while the other two nodded their head in approval.

- Ok, … then table for three it is. – said Clara handing over three new plates for three new patrons.

- Wait….! And Lyle….? – interrupted Alba.

Aurora stepped closer holding Lyle wrapped in a blanket.

- He wants something too. – she said cheerfully.

- Ok, then give him something mild. – replied Clara handing over to Aurora a bowl of soup.

So, very slowly Aurora, using a spoon, started feeding the soup to Lyle who seemed to get a little stronger.

Everybody else found the food so palatable that they gobbled it up. They even went for another plate, to the extent that the groceries they had bought ran out by the end of the evening.

- I liked you better when you didn't eat. – said Hector mocking at the monsters.

Everybody laughed with the comment and finished their supper. Then they split up to do different things.

Carlos and Clara sat on the leaving room to analyze the map to figure out a way to get across the border. Hector went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water so Hank could splash right in.

- Hey! This is fun!!! – yelled Hank as he squirmed around the small bathtub splashing water all around. – I never though I would see water again!!

- Just don't splash me. – said Hector sitting close to the bathtub.

Aurora found a small plastic baby bathtub and filled it up with warm water. She placed Lyle gently into the water up to the neck and began rubbing his feathers softly while she hummed a lullaby.

- That's very nice……..- he whispered opening his eyes slightly.

- Shhhh…… don't talk….- continued Aurora while she continued cuddling him. – When I had temperature, mom used to sing that song to me while bathing me in the bathtub to make me feel better.

- Thanks Aurora. – said Lyle.

- No. Thanks to you…… - said Aurora putting the tip of her finger on the tip of his beak.

It was dark outside and Luis and Alba were sitting one next to the other on the steps to the entrance of the cabin.

- You know? I think I have enjoyed having human sensations. – said Luis staring at the dark horizon.

- You mean like eating?

- Well, that's one thing….. but also the sensation of friendship and trust.

- Do you think we'll have enough time to experiment something else? – said Alba who blushed as a tomato when she noticed that Luis was staring at her listening attentively.

- What happened? – asked Luis very concerned.

- Well……… is that…… I am…….

In that moment Carlos and Clara had stepped out interrupting the moment when he cleared his throat.

- Well. I think is time for you guys to come inside. – said Carlos.

- Ok. – replied Luis entering the house with Alba following close behind.

At the end of the night they organized the places to sleep. Aurora next to Lyle in one bed, Clara in the other, Hector on the living room sofa, and Carlos inside a sleeping bag on the floor.

The creatures gathered on the beds of Clara and Aurora.

Although their journey had been long, they suspected it was about to become even more complicated.


	14. Part 14 One Hundred Thousand Pages

Tokyo, Japan (Tuesday evening)

She had just got back to her apartment. Her face gave away her tiredness from the long trip she returned from.

Daisy Anderson, had just returned from visiting her relatives in Australia for a week. She had switched off her cell phone and hadn't mind in checking her e-mail.

She put the keys to her car on top of the living room table and sat down at the couch close to window.

When she lied down she felt a deep relief. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. But it wasn't long before the doorbell noise woke her up.

She got up in a shock when she felt someone pounding repeatedly at the door. With her heart almost jumping out of her chest she put her shoes on and went to the door to open it only slightly.

- Good evening. What can I do for you?

- I am afraid there is no time to explain…… I fear that you friend Henry Wong is in grave danger. – said the man at the door.

- What? In danger? Why?

- It has to do with his advanced artificial intelligence program.

- What? How do you know about that? – asked Daisy nervously.

- Come with me and I'll explain. – said the man showing his id.

- Ok…. But hold on a second……….

Daisy ran to her room and pulled a black briefcase from under the bed. Henry had given it to her before she left to visit her parents.

" I better take the prototypes with me" thought Daisy. " I didn't even had time to check them out……."

Daisy had been working part time in a company that hired her as a computer consultant. Casually she had met Henry Wong some time ago and he had confessed he had been trying to adapt his part of the software they designed for the thesis for virtual reality applications

Since Daisy had plenty of free time, she agreed to team up with him to work in that project, just as they had worked together in the university.

The previous week Henry had told her to check on new parts of equipment that he had been designing. The function of this equipment was to trace a database in a virtual reality environment depending on the preferences of the user. If for example, the user liked to cook, the tracer would locate a compatible related data base to give it a physical shape in cyberspace so the user could interact with it as it were a real human.

- Hurry up!! – rushed the man from the door.

- Oh sorry, I'm coming out. – said Daisy stepping out of the apartment holding the briefcase.

Both boarded the man's vehicle and drove away from her neighborhood.

Daisy was so tired that she fell asleep on her seat very deeply.

When she woke up, she found her self lying down on a wide couch in an office full of file cabinets.

As she stood up, she noticed that in the center of the room there was a small metallic table and stool with a lamp hanging on the ceiling above.

"It looks like a setup for interrogation" she thought as she walked toward the table.

Just then, a man came in using the metallic door at the other side of the room.

- Miss Anderson? –asked the man.

- Yes? What's this all about?

- Take a seat…….- said the man impatiently.

Daisy sat down and after that the man placed and enormous book on the table. It was the size of a phone book.

- Do you recognize that? – Miss Anderson.

Daisy turned some pages and when she read some of them she raised her head in disbelief.

- This is our thesis for the university!!! How did you get it!!!?

- Let's say I have good friends at the Tokyo Technical Institute.

- You're very cunning……. And what do you want me to do?

- I need you to explain to me why back at headquarters we have printed one hundred thousand pages written in the same language.

- One hundred thousand!!! – shouted Daisy. – That's impossible!! Our project is what you see on the table. I don't intend to say another word until you tell me what happened with Henry!! – said Daisy standing up and pointing at the man.

- We haven't been able to locate Mr Wong…… He's missing.

- Missing?…….. How?

- That's why we need you… we think you have the key to his whereabouts inside that briefcase.

- Ok…… I'll help you find him…….but tell me……- said Daisy frowning at the man. – Where are you keeping these 100 thousand pages?


	15. Part 15 Unexpected Help for Renamon and ...

Tokyo (Wednesday Evening)

Yuki had returned from her piano lessons. She came upstairs slowly carrying her backpack with her. She opened the sliding door to go into her room when suddenly she stood up motionless at the entrance frowning in annoyance.

- For the last time Renamon…… I don't know where your friends are.

- I see you have become skillful in noticing my presence. – replied a female voice from the other side of the room.

- Maybe it's because you haven't moved from there in the last two days. –Yuki replied with sarcasm.

Then the creature showed up in front of her. She was camouflaged in the space between the bed and the book shelves and as a chameleon she popped out of her hiding place.

- Don't you have anything else to do?- asked Yuki quite annoyed.

- You are the only human who has seen me and hence you're my only hope to reach my friends.

- Look, its not like I wouldn't like to help you, but I already told you that I had never seen them…….. so if you want to find them I suggest you to go out and look for them.

Yuki was telling this to the taller creature when she heard the doorbell ringing downstairs. Just then she heard someone opening the front door.

Seconds later, the sounds of approaching footsteps could be heard.

- hide!!…..hide!! – voiced Yuki at the creature.

- Ok… ok don't be so bossy. – answered Renamon changing the colors of different parts of the body to blend in with the furniture of the room.

Somebody was knocking the door to Yuki's room.

- Yuki?- asked the person peaking into the room.

- Yes mom?

- There are two people at the door who want to talk to you.

- I'm coming…. – said Yuki stepping out of the room.

A few minutes elapsed inside the room when once again somebody came up and opened the door.

- Renamon? – called Yuki upon entering.

Renamon showed up before Yuki once again.

- Renamon, there are two guys downstairs that say they know how to find your friends.

- Finally….. I hope it's not too late……- answered Renamon quite surprised but relieved with the announcement. She walked toward the door intending to leave.

- Wait…… - said Yuki when she was behind Renamon.

- Yes Yuki? – replied Renamon turning around.

- They want me to go with you.

* * *

Somewhere in Indochina (Thursday morning)

They had walked around the woods for days. Fortunately for Iori he hadn't starved because his new friend knocked down tree branches with fruit when needed.

- When will we find our way out of the woods? – asked Iori taking the last bite of his apple.

- I still can't find my friends. – replied the creature concerned.

- I am worried about my parents…….- said Iori softly.

- I am very sorry about this…… - answered Armadillomon lowering his head.

- Don't worry, I don't mind helping you look for them… But tell me….why are so rushed into finding them?

- Well… It's because…….- said Armadillomon when suddenly the noise of sirens wailed behind the trees ahead.

A helicopter showed up flying in circles and its noise was irritating Armadillomon.

Behind the trees, human voices calling out in different languages could be heard which made Iori feel very confused.

But then, Iori heard the voice of someone speaking in his native language through a bullhorn.

- This is the police. Hand over the kid and you won't be harmed! – said the voice in Iori's language.

Then, suddenly a cylindrical object came flying into the place they were and when it hit the ground it began expelling a smoke curtain that had a very unpleasant smell, to the point of making Iori feel teary. Armadillomon did not understand what was happening but he growled when he saw Iori's face tearing with the gas.

- Now I'm getting upset!!! – he growled retracting his body like a spring.

At the other side of the group of trees, close to the road, many patrol cars were standing by. One of them had a huge amplifier docked to the roof. From there, the different salutations in different languages were coming from. All around police officers wearing SWAT uniforms and armed with tear was weapons were waiting for orders. One of the officers, in his anxiety pull the trigger accidentally launching a tear gas pellet into the woods.

- Hey, Hey!!! – cried the commander through the bullhorn. – I said that no one is gonna open fire unless I say so!!!

- Chief. A Japanese air force helicopter is requesting clearance for landing in this spot. – said a police officer close to the commander holding the radio.

- Ask them what they want………- said the commander when something blasted from the woods into the sky startling the police officers who looked up in disbelief.

One of the officers was keeping watch from a military jeep with his binoculars. He saw an object coming down from the sky and suddenly he got down from the vehicle screaming.

- Incoming!!!!- he shouted when the object landed on the jeep with violence splitting it half through the center with a loud boom.

After the smoke cleared out, the police officers saw a strange looking golden metal plate between the halves of the wrecked vehicle.

- Chief., They claim to have someone on board who is able to negotiate with the creature. – said the man holding the radio.

- Then what are you waiting for! Clear them to land ASAP. – shouted the chief with a trembling voice.

On the other side, Armadillomon was growling as a raging bull ready to charge.

- Wait……- said Iori patting the back of the creature where the metal panel had blasted off. In instants a new one grew over the nude piece of shell.

Minutes later, they heard the roaring noise of another approaching helicopter, but ironically as it got closer Armadillomon seemed to be more calm. He raised his head looking up like he was paying attention to someone.

- What's happening? – asked Iori in response to Armadillomon's reaction.

- They know where my friends are…….

- What…..? Who?…….

- Follow me……please……- asked Armadillomon very tenderly.


	16. Part 16 The Truth Lies Across the Lake

Friday Morning

The sun had come up at the shore of the lake. The sky was overcast and the cold was intense. Carlos came back from jogging after a few minutes to seek the warmth of the cabin.

- You are back…- said Clara from the kitchen. She was fixing breakfast.

- It's hell cold out there. – said Carlos shaking on his feet.

- I left the overcoats I took out from the car at the living room. Didn't you notice?

- No I didn't. – said Carlos walking to the kitchen. – Do you need help?

- No. I'm ok. But you can help me call the others for breakfast.

- Ok. I'll call them.

Hector had already dressed up and Hank was following him everywhere. Aurora woke up noticing that Lyle was much better. When Carlos came into the room they were talking.

- Well….I see you can stand up again. – said Carlos with a smile on his face.

- Yes. I feel a lot better. – replied Lyle extending his wings.

- Can you fly?

Lyle tried to lift from the ground, but it was no use. He was still in pain.

- Don't get discouraged. I'm sure you'll be able to fly again in no time. – said Carlos cheering up the creature.

From the kitchen Clara called everybody.

- Everyone……Breakfast is ready!!

Everybody sat at the table and began to eat. When they tasted the coffee everybody gestured in disgust.

- Ughhhhh……this thing lacks sugar……- said Carlos sticking out his tongue in disapproval.

- I know…..- said Clara sighing. –It's because we ran out of sugar.

- Wait….- said Hector raising from his chair. – I'll go to the manager's cabin to see if he can lend some.

- I'll go!! – said Aurora happily skipping toward the front door.

Aurora put an overcoat and went uphill to the manager's cabin.

She was approaching very cheerfully to the door when she heard voices whispering inside the cabin. Aurora didn't want to break into a conversation so she decided to wait outside.

- Yes sir…… - said the man that had checked them in the previous day. – They looked very suspicious when they came in here, but I couldn't remember why until I watched the news this morning.

- The news about those abducted kids in Puerto Rico?

- Yes. I figured that those two that came in yesterday had something to with it.

- So. What did you do?

- I called the police a couple of minutes ago……- said the man taking another sip from his coffee cup.

Close to the cabin Luis and Alba were talking. They were finishing the conversation from last evening.

- It was nice to speak with you yesterday. – said Alba blushing slightly on her cheeks next to where her whiskers came out.

- It's happening again. – said Luis looking at Alba's forehead.

- What?

- A red tint shows on your face.

- Is it very visible? – asked Alba nervously.

- Well, you're as white as milk, so yes it shows a lot.

- I don't know what's this about!! I feel nervous sometimes talking to you. –replied Alba turning her back on him.

Luis remembered what had Carlos told him back in Bogota.

"When you find someone you care about, you act different than usual. Then again. There are many kinds of love…."

- Is it love?…..- asked Luis feeling uncomfortable.

- I heard Clara talking about that. She said it was wonderful.

- I also learnt something about it. – replied Luis burying his right toe on the ground twisting it around. Now, he was blushing.

- Yes? And what was it?

Luis moved his head closer to Alba's as he had seen on TV. However, Alba felt uncomfortable and paced a few steps back.

- What are you doing?….- she asked with a weird looking face.

- Well….. It's that I……..

Just in that moment Aurora raced past them into the house. Then before Luis and Alba's impressed faces, everybody came out of the cabin in an instant.

- Get on the car! – commanded Clara.

Just like that, they were all aboard. Carelessly Clara drove the car out of the ravine like space and drove out of the lodging place. Minutes later, everybody was settled down inside the car.

- Are you sure about what you heard? - asked Carlos to Aurora.

- Yes. I swear it's true.

- We still haven't come up with a way to get across. – explained Clara as she checked her rear view mirror for police cars.

- I doesn't seem that we are being followed. – said Hector looking back through the rear windshield of the car.

Luis closed his eyes and listed attentively. His ears became vertical. He could perceive faint noises far away. They were sirens.

- Floor it!!! – he said suddenly scaring everybody out of their skin.

As if it were a conditioned reflex, Clara floored the gas pedal. A few minutes later, Hector could see that multiple revolving lights were closing in.

- Yes, it's the police. – cried Hector.

- What do we do now? – said Clara driving anxiously.

- Let's go to the shore. – said Lyle. – I can try to fly away again.

- Let's hope this works. – said Clara driving off road toward the beach and a wooden dock.

She stopped the car a few feet away from the dock. Everybody got off and ran to the edge. Lyle tried to flap his wings, but it was no use, he couldn't even rise his feet from the ground despite he was of normal size.

The patrol cars were pulling over at the beach entrance to the dock.

- What now? – asked Carlos desperate.

- Leave it to me…..- said Hank throwing himself into the cold water.

Seconds later, the same animal they had seen in the coasts of Miami showed up again emerging from the water.

- Get on. Quick!

Everybody struggled to get on Hank's back, but finally when the officers got to the shore they were drifting on the water far away.

- They are getting away! – said the chubby police officer with a mustache, stepping down of his patrol car. – Put the Canadian Police on the Line!! – he yelled afterwards.

- Something is interfering with the radio. – replied the police officer who was trying to call.

- Then, let's get back to the station and try to call them from there. – answered the chief of police placing his heavy body back into the patrol car.


	17. Part 17 Biyomon and Tentomon's QuestRunn...

Pembroke, Canada (Thursday evening)

She opened her eyes slowly. First, he saw the wooden roof of the place she was at. She got up slowly and looked around confused realizing she was on top of a soft bed surrounded by plush toys.

"What happened?" she tried to remember.

Just then a young man stepped into the room. He yelled in fear when he saw her.

- Ahhhh….. You're alive. – screamed the young man.

- Of course I'm alive. But keep it low……. I'm a lady if you haven't noticed.

- But, this is not possible……..- said the man walking closer to inspect her.

- What do you think I am? Do I have monkeys on my face? – said the creature very annoyed.

- Well, to be a talking bird you are modest….- said the man.

- Ok. Where am I? Anyway.

- You're in my house in Pembroke Canada. I found you buried in the snow a few days ago, close to the power plant.

- Where?

- Look. – said the man pointing at a map hanging on the wall. – This is Canada.

Upon seeing the map, she felt an electric shock throughout her entire body making her remember something.

- Tentomon, Tentomon!!! Where is Tentomon?

- Who?

- Did you find someone who looked like me?

- Oh yes, I found something close to the place you were buried in. You looked like very nice abandoned toys.

- Can you take me to him?

- Yes. I had to put him away in the broom closet downstairs. Mom doesn't like it. She said it looked like a giant roach or something.

Willing to take her downstairs, the young man asked her to follow him to the first floor. Before coming out of the room she looked at herself on the mirror.

- Yiiiiipe! My feathers, my feathers!!! They are all messed up! – she said looking at her own small body that was just as high as the young man's waist. She was covered with pink feathers and on the top of the head a single striped feather shaped as a braid of blue and pink color stuck out. She had a wide red triangular beak and big and rounded blue eyes. On her head, the tip of the feathers met on the edges giving projections to the sides which had a blue color where the tip ended.

- Do you have a name? – asked the young man trying to relate to the creature.

- I'm Biyomon. And you?

- What a weird name…… Mine's Robert.

- Nice meeting you Robert……Now…..Can we go and see Tentomon?

They went downstairs and Robert told Biyomon to wait in the kitchen. Moments later he brought with him a insect like statue as big as Biyomon, but his body was segmented and seemed to be entirely made of metal. The red colored metallic panels ran parallel to gray colored panels. His eyes looked like a couple of huge light bulbs with a closed blind in front of each one. Between and below the eyes he had a speaker like device that seemed to correspond to the mouth. The lower legs ended in a tripod configuration so it was easy to Robert to make it stand on the acrylic counter. As any other insect he had a pair of weird shaped antennas over his head, and on his back he had thick metal panels that seemed they could split up to work like wings.

- Ok. He still looks dead…….- said Robert inspecting the insect like figure.

- Have you tried this? – said Biyomon slapping the back of the creature real hard. Instantly the eyes of the trembling creature started to blink on and off and the blinds in front of his eyes changed to horizontal position.

- What happened? – he voiced very confused and moving all his limbs at the same time.

- Tentomon….Tentomon….listen. I think we made it.

After a few minutes the creature stopped moving awkwardly and stood still for a few seconds.

- Yes. I detect that both of us have the fragment. – said the creature with a voice that didn't seem to come from a machine.

- I know….But it's a mistake!!! We have to warn the others. – said Biyomon in distress.

- What do you mean? – Said Tentomon turning his head to her.

- I don't know what fiendish plan they're cooking, but I overheard a conversation before we left. This stinks.

Robert was becoming impatient.

- Excuse me. Can you explain what's this all about?

- Yes. You can help us. Do you have the map?

- Ok. I'll bring it here. – said Robert leaving the kitchen.

Tentomon came closer to Biyomon and whispered.

- You didn't take the tracer as the others, did you?

- No. I didn't trust them. I got into this mess simply to help my best friend Gatomon to stay out of trouble.

Then, Robert came back and unfolded the map on the kitchen table.

- We have to get here. – said Biyomon pointing at the map.

- That place is Peter's Woods. It's three hours away.

- Can we go there now?

- What? With the blizzard out there I wouldn't even try to get out of the house.

- We have to wait then, because if we get lost, we're in big trouble.

So Robert helped them by giving them shelter for the night. On the morning they would go out on a snow scooter to find the place they needed to get to.

Biyomon tried to remember what had happened to her.

First, there was this big vortex in the boundary of her world, then she was on a huge dark room full of electronic equipment. She knew what she had to do and when she found the computer terminal, she reached to touch it and then she felt as thousands of volts were traveling through her entire body.

Then, Everything blacked out…..

* * *

Alexandria Bay. NY (Friday at dawn)

It was still dark at one of the border control posts between Canada and the United States.

There was a military outpost in that place surrounded by sand bag barricades. On the freeway there was a control post with a booth were documents and luggage were checked for all people who wanted to cross the border into Canada or for people who wanted to come into the United States.

It was very quiet. The woman who checked the documents was in the booth listening to her favorite music when suddenly she noticed that far away a shinning light was approaching very fast

The light kept getting closer but the employee didn't pay attention to it until a giant flame coming from the shinning light surrounded the place with fire.

Confusion was total. Alarms were set off. All the soldiers were called upon to the place to repel any possible aggression. But before they could figure out what was going on a Harley Davidson motorcycle had zoomed past the barricades crossing the border unchecked.

Seconds later the blaze was put off but everything was chaotic. Someone had crossed the border unchecked into Canada. Contact with the Canadian army and police were attempted, but it seemed that the radio signals were jammed.

Later, as the sun was coming up, in a deserted road next to the woods the motorcycle was pulling over.

- Stop here! – ordered the passenger behind the driver.

The motorcycle stopped completely next to a place that had a path that trended up into the woods. The passenger took off the helmet and the jumpsuit. He walked towards the path slowly.

- Hey Rex!! Where are you going? – asked TJ still sited on the motorcycle.

- That's not my name…… you twerp………It's Agumon.! – yelled the creature walking to the trees without even looking back to make eye contact.

- Hey Agu! That was sweet what you did back there!!! – said TJ very excited getting off the bike intending to follow Agumon.

- Why don't you ride your bike, and scram?!!! –

- Are you crazy?!!! Now we got the Canadians after us. I need a bodyguard.

- I don't need to be your babysitter. Go now!

- You have issues with people, you know that? – said TJ in a sarcastic way following Agumon into the woods. – You should get yourself a shrink or something.

"What a dolt! There is no way to keep him quiet!" thought Agumon as he made his way through the woods with TJ following close behind.


	18. Part 18 The Truth Revealed

Carlos was looking back at the coast they had left an hour ago. The weather was piercing cold despite it was not snowing, which was a good thing, because that prevented the lake from being frozen solid.

All were gathered on the back of Hank fearing that any misstep could mean falling into the freezing water resulting in instant death for any of the humans.

Carlos was thinking that the journey was close to an end when the cell phone started ringing. He took the call immediately.

- Hello?

- Congratulations! – said the man at the other side of the line but this time the voice was not distorted by static. – You are reaching the rendezvous point. You must be happy.

- Yes….. we are…… - said Carlos hesitant and sad seeing the creatures they had made their friends.

- You will get there soon. So stick to the map.

- Agreed….- replied Carlos hanging up.

Carlos sat back down next to Clara, Aurora and Hector who tried to stay sited very close together so they would keep warm.

- It will be over soon……- said Carlos. He couldn't help to feel sympathy for Aurora who looked sad knowing that a farewell was close.

- Look!! – said Hank. – There's the shore.

They got to the other side and Hank returned to normal. Everything was quiet. The terrain was sterile and cold and as they walked northbound they noticed that the surroundings were getting whiter by the snowfall.

- This is weird…- said Clara. – It was not supposed to be snowing like this….

- What's the map showing? – asked Carlos.

Clara stopped to pull the laptop out of the backpack.

- Look. We're very close.

- Good. Let's keep on…..

Ahead, they reached a completely white landscape, cleared of trees and covered with snow. The laptop screen showed that this was the spot.

- What now? – asked Carlos rubbing his hands together to make them warm.

Seconds later, a helicopter was closing in. In the horizon it showed up. It was a single helicopter, completely white and had a Japanese flag painted on the fuselage.

Slowly it touched down over the snow and opened the side doors. Down came two men. One was short, with yellowish skin wearing a long overcoat and reading glasses. The other was taller and had blonde hair wearing a black suit, a tie and sunglasses. Both walked to the group.

- Oh my god!!!! – said the shorter man when saw the monsters as he got closer. – It's true!!! Unbelievable!! – he said as he paced around the creatures.

- Well. Here we are. – said the man with the sunglasses.

- What?! Who the hell are you?! – asked Carlos very confused.

- Don't you recognize my voice? – said the man in a perfectly spoken English.

- You're the guy at the phone?

- Precisely and I'm here to take them back. – said the man surprising all the people present.

- Hold it! – shouted Carlos. – You told me you were sending them home, so I don't want you to take them to a research lab or something like that!! You got it?

Aurora and Hector were upset too, and they interposed themselves between the men and Hank and Lyle.

- Relax. They will go home.

- Oh yeah? And where are their friends who were expecting them?

- Patience….. Only three of you remain to make the picture complete. – said the man with sunglasses looking at his wrist watch. – Who are about to show up…… now.

Two dots could be seen approaching within the snow. Everybody gasped when they saw a black man shivering with the cold following an animal that looked like a T-rex but much smaller.

Agumon got closer to the group finding very weird to see so many humans in just one place. However, he felt relieved when he saw that his friends were safe.

- Veemon!, Gatomon!, Hawkmon!, Gomamon! How good is to see you again!.

Luis, Alba, Lyle and Hank looked puzzled with this introduction.

- What? Don't you recognize me? – said Agumon looking at Luis.

- I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. – replied Luis.

- Of course you know, you dummy. You were supposed to be the leader of this mission……….Say…..Where is Tentomon and Biyomon?

In that moment a snow scooter stopped close to the place they were. Two creatures spread their wings and flew towards the group. Robert just stood there watching the scene mesmerized.

- Gatomon! What a relief you're ok. – shouted Biyomon as she saw Alba in front of her.

Alba was very confused and didn't know how to answer.

- What did you do to them!!? – yelled Biyomon at the man with sunglasses.

- You're very cunning Biyomon. – said the man taking off the glasses.

The other man that had come down from the helicopter couldn't still shake from his amazement. He was confused and excited at the same time.

"vee MON, gato MON, biyo MON" he thought thrilled. " If only Daisy was here to witness this!!"

But, he decided to clear some of his doubts.

- Listen….. Do you know each other? – he asked refereeing to Biyomon and the guy with sunglasses. – This is not right! I demand an explanation!!

- There's nothing to explain Mr Wong. – answered the man pulling from his holster a 9 mm Glock pistol pointing it at Mr Wong.

- I don't understand…….- answered Henry raising his hands above his head.

- You will soon understand….- said Yamaki pulling a weird looking remote control from his pocket. – It's time for you to believe in monsters……Mr Wong.- he said on a gloomy tone of voice as he pressed one of the buttons.

A few seconds later, on the blue skies a sea serpent shaped creature was closing in flying in a twisting spiral. When it got closer, it was evident it was a very long animal, about 30 ft long with the body all covered with blue scales. On the head it had a golden helmet and it had on his long jaws multiple sharp teeth. It called everybody's attention that around its neck it was carrying a giant ring shaped contraption hanging from a thick chain.

The serpent touched down releasing the ring like object.

- I need the fragments. – said Yamaki to the creatures that accompanied the humans.

- Wait! This is a trap! – warned Biyomon.

- You're pressing your luck you flea ridden bird. – said yamaki pressing the other button on the remote control.

With this, Carlos noticed that the creatures froze as they were. They looked like they were on a trance, completely still. Everybody called out its respective friend to no avail. They were like hypnotized.

Then, they formed in a single file and walked like zombies to the ring shaped device.

The device was made of two rings, one larger than the other. In the space in between, there was enough room for each of the creatures to stand.

So, Luis, Alba, Lyle, Hank, Agumon, Biyomon and Tentomon gathered around the smaller ring. With other command by Yamaki the outer ring began spinning very fast. As it picked up speed a halo of light began to form and the ring began to rise from the ground. As the ring levitated higher the creatures began levitating with it as well.

- What are you doing to them creep!! – shouted Carlos.

- Relax….- said Yamaki still pointing the gun at them. – You'll know what this is about shortly. – he said pressing the button again.

This made the internal ring to raise from the ground to the level of the belly of each creature. From the outer part of this ring, facing each creature different gadgets started popping out coming into contact sequentially with each of them.

The first gadget was a scalpel like object, which buried a few inches into the flesh of the belly of each monster.

The second gadget looked like a small rubber hose that lodged inside the incision that the scalpel had made. As it did, the external ring glowed with different color patterns as it was scanning something.

Finally when the small rubber house came out, a third metallic device with a rounded tip shot a small laser like beam at the incision sealing it completely like if it was welding metal.

At the same time, multiple transparent tubes that popped out from internal part of the internal ring fired a beam to the center constructing a holographic image

When the process was over all the monsters fell to the snow unconscious. In the center of the ring like contraption resulted an object buried in the snow. It was a black diamond shaped object roughly 6 feet in height. It looked like an elongated street light or lantern because on the sides it had little transparent windows where the bright interior could be seen.


	19. Part 19 The Love of Veemon Saves Gatomon

The creatures came around after few seconds.

- Damn you……. – said Biyomon. – We were used.

Alba opened her eyes and looked around her. She frowned with anger and she immediately got up growling.

- Cloakmon! –yelled Alba when she got up.

- Oh!!!- replied Yamaki with a smile on his face. – I see you finally recovered you memory…… it was a good thing I took this burden off you.

- You tricked us you little worm!!! Now you're gonna have to deal with me!!! – she threatened showing her gloves from which the sharp claws sprang out as they were pocket knives.

- And with me!! – said Luis standing behind Alba.

- Not so fast my friends. – said Yamaki pressing a button on the remote control.

Alba stared at Yamaki and at the remote control for few seconds. With her piercing eye sight she made the remote control on Yamaki's hand burst with a crackling noise.

- You are not gonna hypnotize me again! – said Alba really upset.

- Ok. You forced me to do this. – he said clicking his fingers.

Behind Yamaki two other monsters showed up. To the right a ugly looking, corpse like creature of 7 ft tall that was covered with old bandages all over its body except on a portion of his face that featured decomposed tissue. To the left a monster of 7 ft tall covered with yellow fur, he was a mountain of muscles and had a thick mane that surrounded his face, his jaw was squared and had very sharp teeth along with menacing and piercing eyes. He was wearing from his waist down a pair of pants that had a belt from which it hanged a large double edged sword.

- Ok. You take Mummymon, and I'll take Leomon. – said Gatomon to Veemon snarling with anger.

- Are you sure? They are both dangerous….

- Then step aside. – said Gatomon charging at the lion like beast with the sword.

The creature waited for Gatomon to be close enough and with precise timing it drew out its sword slicing across the side of the belly of gatomon who fell to the ground instantaneously.

- Gatomon!!! – cried Veemon, but when he tried to run and reach her the other monster tossed his bandages forth wrapping him completely leaving him like a squirming worm on the ground.

- Alba!!! – shouted Clara horrified trying to run to her to help her.

- Stop right there. – said Yamaki pointing his gun at her. – You have already caused many important delays, so we'll be leaving right now.

- Wait! – shouted Carlos. – Why did you help us?! – he asked in angst watching his friend afar trying to get himself loose.

- It was an issue of circumstance…..I had to improvise to lead you here and to make sure that the authority figures of your world couldn't follow you. But, since you have seen enough, I think it's a fair punishment for these slugs to leave them here and see you freeze to death.

Yamaki walked away and instructed the mummy like creature to wrap the other monsters to leave them immobilized next to the humans. However he instructed him to leave Gatomon and Veemon as they were. He wanted him to see her die for her treachery.

- Fridgemon !!! – yelled Yamaki calling another monster.

A monster made of snow showed up. He had a rounded body and he moved over his wide stilt like snow feet. His eyes were two big black dots.

- I want you to build a prison for them.

Fridgemon complied by standing a few feet away from the group of humans and monsters wrapped in bandages. He gave two steps forward and leaning forward he punched the ground with his left fist. When he did this an explosion of snow was produced in front of Carlos and his friends. When everything cleared up they found themselves surrounded by solid ice walls and above there was a group thick ice bars forming the roof of the prison.

- So long……- they heard faintly from Cloakmon at the other side. After that they felt that everybody had left the place leaving them alone.

Few minutes later Carlos stood up with wrath and tried to knock down the wall by kicking it repeatedly.

It was useless. The ice was about 10 inches thick and hard as steel. Meanwhile Clara and Hector tried to rip the bandages off their friends to no avail. Frustration soon got hold of them. TJ and Robert could only look at each other in dismay while Carlos wanted to release his wrath against Henry Wong. He approached him and took him by the shirt despite he was an older person.

- You!!! Explain what happened here!!!

- I don't know! I don't know! – said the man in a fairly spoken English.

- We are gonna die frozen in here. – said Carlos releasing Henry and then he sat close to one of the corners staring at the ceiling attentively.

- Carlos. Could you help us here? – protested Clara from the place they were trying to release the monsters of the bandages along with Hector, Aurora, Robert and TJ.

- Wait…….-said Carlos standing up. – So you hear that?…..

Everybody stood up and listened carefully. Far away an approaching helicopter could be heard.

30 seconds later the noise became very loud and rumbling.

Then, there was a mechanical noise and the sound of grinding pulleys followed by the sound of approaching footsteps.

- Henry!! – cried a voice behind the iced wall. Then it spoke a language than nobody recognized except for Henry Wong.

- Daisy!! – he replied standing from the snow running to the front wall. Henry spoke a few words in Japanese and stood by for an answer.

- Hold on! We're gonna get you out. – said the voice of a woman in fluently spoken English.

As the minutes went by it could be sensed that the woman was talking on the other side with someone else in yet another language. Then, the ground began shaking, as it something enormous was pacing to the wall.

- Get back! – yelled the woman from the other side.

Everybody walked to the back of the icy cell and waited.

Suddenly the front wall exploded before their eyes. A demolition ball covered all around with spikes had burst though the wall, and it was attached to the body of an enormous animal.

When it cleared out, everyone could look through the huge hole that had formed to the exterior.

There was an European looking blonde woman, next to a young boy of about ten years old with curly hair and light dark skin. The boy was holding in his hand a stopwatch looking gadget and closer to the wall they saw a 20 ft tall monster completely covered with golden metallic panels. His head was rounded and wore a helmet with spikes on top of it. Hir tail was long and on the tip he waved the spiked demolition ball that had smashed through the wall.

Behind these three, on the snow, there was a huge two reel helicopter with the cargo bay wide open. From there, more people and creatures showed up.

Behind the woman a man wearing sport clothes and sunglasses showed up. He was tall and blonde and was wearing a bandage around his head.

- You double crosser! – yelled Henry trying to charge him to punch him.

- Hey! What's with you!? – said Daisy containing Henry. – If it weren't for Mr Yamaki's help I wouldn't had been able to find you.

Meanwhile, another monster walked to the place were Veemon was tied up. It was a completely green critter, with an oval shaped head wearing a lily pad on top of her head. Her eyes were elliptical and alien like. Her limbs made it resemble to a plant and her arms ended in multiple vine projections.

It tossed these vines making them go beneath the bandages that were holding veemon captive. With a small pull , the vines ripped the bandages like they were made of paper.

Veemon struggled to free himself from the bandages and then he ran to gatomon who was lying head down. She kneeled next to her and turned her around gently. She was still alive and awake but on the side of her belly she had a lineal cut wound that glittered faintly.

- I'm sorry…..- she said with a faint little voice.

- Don't worry. Replied Veemon taking some snow away from her face.

- I'm coming! – yelled Daisy running toward them carrying her laptop computer.

She stopped few inches away from them to open her laptop and started to type some commands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

DATABASE TRACKING PROGRAM

Searching.........................

Database Found:

GATO.mon [-- ]

WARNING: Database content critical!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

- What's going on? – asked Henry as he got closer to Daisy. The other people and monsters had gathered around her already after Renamon freed the rest.

- She looks bad……she'll fragment away for sure……- said Daisy tilting her head down.

Veemon felt shocked when he heard this and decided to take her by the nape of her neck to comfort her.

- Don't go…..please…..- he said in a begging voice.

- Protect Clara for me…..- she said closing her eyes.

- Wait…..I didn't show you what I had learnt. – said Veemon caressing her head. – I want you to know…… - he said putting his mouth closer to hers.

So, he kissed her tenderly to bid her farewell from this world, when suddenly Daisy raised her head and looked at the computer screen.

-------------------------------------------------------

DATA TRANSFER COMMENCING

VEE.mon [------------ ] -------------------- GATO.mon [--- ]

Copying packs of data……………

--------------------------------------------------------

- Keep kissing her! – said Daisy to Veemon. – You're saving her!…

- This is amazing!… - said Henry without being able to hide his excitement.

Seconds later, Gatomon opened her eyes once again. She still looked weak.

- I am not gonna let you disappear, got it? – said Veemon with tears on his eyes.

- If it's by kissing me, it's fine with me…..- she replied with a smile on her face.

Clara made their way through the crowd. She embraced Gatomon in her arms and wrapped her in her overcoat.

- This is temporal though. – said Daisy frowning. – It'll get to the point that both will loose their database and eventually disappear.

- Wait!! – said Henry remembering that ring like machine. – They have a contraption that can seal the wound.

- It's true! – said Carlos. – We have to catch up with them quick.

- That's not the only reason why we have to catch up. – said Daisy in a gloomy tone of voice.

- What are you talking about? – asked Henry.

- Let's walk to the chopper and I'll explain.


	20. Part 20 The Race Against Time

Everybody walked to the helicopter cargo area to receive supplies, food, and coats to keep warm. TJ was particularly in need of this. Iori had made the creature that knocked the ice wall down to return to his normal size. Daisy was on her way to the cargo area to put away her laptop.

- Wait Daisy…. – said Henry catching up with Daisy. – Explain to me what's going on.

- Henry, Do you remember that at the beginning of the week there were problems with the world wide web? – started Daisy taking a seat on one of the small crates in the cargo area.

- Yes. That other guy mentioned that. – answered Henry sitting down too.

- Well. Mr Yamaki showed up in my home right after I came back from Australia. He told me you were in danger and that it had to do with our thesis. Then, he took me to his headquarters, where they have all this equipment that you can't imagine and then he showed me something amazing.

- What did you see?

- I saw hundreds of thousands of pages written in our source code language Henry. That's what was causing the malfunction. When I analyzed it I found that a similar incident had happened three years before. At that time web sites of health organizations in the united states were blocked. They comprised laboratories that investigated aminoacids and protein sequences. Someone had downloaded entire libraries of this stuff until the server crashed.

- So what?…..- asked Henry.

- Look around you!! – said Daisy with a smile on her face showing at Henry all the passing by monsters.

- I don't believe this….! – said Henry. – So, that means that when our programming reached its limit, the data bases decided to construct a physical body to perceive human sensations?

- Yes. Sight, smell, touch, hearing, taste. They integrated all this in functional physical bodies to expand their input of data through perception!!!

- Well, despite that, I see they kept the "dot mon" denominations that were given to them. – said Henry remembering Cloakmon ordering the other monsters around.

- Yes. But, I found then that this new program was much more extensive than the previous one because it was designed to work in an opposite way… - said Daisy very concerned.

- Opposite way? You mean that……

- That's right. Changing biologic matter into data………

- But if the program becomes functional…… - said Henry between the teeth.

- Everything that we know of…..will disappear Henry. – whispered Daisy getting closer to Henry. – It seems that they had tried to upload the program but when they did the data load was so big that it fragmented in several pieces that migrated to our world into different computer terminals.

- Those fragments were being transported back by those creatures.

- Yes. I suspect that the guy who attacked Yamaki took his place to trick you into helping him to trace them.

- But. Why?

- I don't know. We'll have to ask them.

Just then Aurora came closer holding Lyle in her arms.

- Excuse me. Do you think you can cure him with your computer? – asked Aurora.

- What happened to him?

- A giant squid attacked him with a giant splinter under his wing and that's why he can't fly.

- Ok, let's see. – said Daisy reaching for her laptop.

She opened it and typed some commands.

- Oh, is this my tracing program?

- Yes it is. I did some modifications so I could integrate it with the prototypes you gave me, if you don't mind.

- No, indeed not. Show me.

-----------------------------------------------------------

DATABASE TRACKING PROGRAM

Searching…………….

Database Found:

HAWK.mon: [----------------- ]

WARNING: Foreign algorithm found……….. Repair? Y/N

Y

Foreign Algorithm removed successfully.

------------------------------------------------------------

- He had an intruder program inside him. – said Daisy closing the lid of her laptop.

- So. How do you feel? – asked Henry.

- Wow! Nothing hurts now! – answered Lyle flapping his wings rising a few inches from the ground.

- Oh! Thank you! I'm so happy for you Lyle……..I mean Hawkmon. – cheered Aurora skipping with joy hugging Hawkmon really tight.

- Thanks Aurora. But….. You can still call me Lyle if you want to. – said Hawkmon sweetly.


	21. Part 21 The First Digivices

So, Henry opened the briefcases looking at the little gadgets he had been designing for years.

They were handheld. The edges were made of gray acrylic and had several ridges. In the very center it had a readout screen and on the top it had an infrared port. On the side it had an integrated USB port. Beneath the screen it had two dark gray colored buttons. From the distance, they looked like stopwatches to hang around the neck, in fact Henry had designed a plastic ring on top to serve this purpose.

- Ok. Let's get to work. – said Henry telling Daisy to set her laptop closer.

- Yamaki. Please, tell the pilot we're headed north. We have a Digimon to catch.

- Very well then. – replied Yamaki walking to the cockpit.

Few seconds later the cargo bay doors were shut and the helicopter was raising from the ground to head north.

In the next several minutes, Henry and Daisy programmed each Digivice with the data of each digimon present and gave them to each accompanying human.

- It's a great responsibility……..- said Carlos hanging his from his neck looking at the readout screen.

In amber letters it displayed:

VEEMON

[---------- ]

Rookie mode

- We're One!! – said Veemon cheerfully looking at the digivice screen over Carlos's shoulder.

- Yes. We're one. – replied Carlos with enthusiasm showing the screen to Veemon happily.

TJ came forth to receive his. He found all this very exciting although Agumon didn't seem thrilled. He was all alone close to the cargo bay door.

- What gives buddy?- said TJ getting closer.

- I don't like to be controlled by a human……..- he said rudely.

- Look , I don't know if you rather want that those creeps that left you all tied up like a worm get away with it. I say that we fight back as a team.

- I have been so humiliated………..Do I have a choice?…..- said Agumon walking away from TJ.

AGUMON

[-------------]

Rookie mode

Then, Aurora came forth. When she hanged it on her neck she curtsied with her dress which was all filthy by now.

HAWKMON

[------------]

Rookie mode

- What's this? – said Aurora asking about the message displayed on her digivice to Daisy.

- Do you mean "Rookie mode"? It mean that this is his basic shape.

- Thanks. – replied Aurora turning around and dancing in circles holding Hawkmon by the wings.

Robert had to take care of two. Biyomon's and Tentomon's.

Hector went to get his joyfully. He bent down and saluted Hank's opened up claw.

- Isn't this the coolest buddy! – said Hector looking at the screen.

- Perfect!! – replied Hank.

GOMAMON

[--------------]

Rookie mode

Yuki received hers and Iori already had his.

Finally Clara received hers.

- I hope we make it on time…..- said Clara concerned about Alba, especially after seeing the readout screen.

GATOMON

[--- ]

.?? mode

DANGER!!!!!

- What does this mean? – said Clara referring to interrogated mode on the screen.

- What?! You are an evolved program? – asked Daisy to Gatomon

- Yes. I was part of the Digimon Beasts group.

When she said this everything became silent as a grave, but the other Digimon didn't even scowled with the comment. They already knew.


	22. Part 22 We Were Digimon

- What?! – said Carlos. – So, you already knew about their plans?

- No. I walked away from them when I disagreed with their idea that destructive power was the only way to improve our programming. I liked the way of life of the other digimon better; in peace and learning from the surroundings until all this mess started.

- I want to explain…….- interrupted Biyomon. Henry and Daisy paid attention to her with fascination. – Our world at first was small, but as it grew more of us started to appear. However, some had a different way to process data from the others, so two groups were formed. The first was conformed by big and strong digimon, capable of unimaginable destruction, but then we showed up, smaller and smarter. We wanted to learn using our senses instead of destroying. The first group called itself the Beast Group. They barricaded themselves inside a palace they built and none of us heard of them again until all this mess started.

- So, none of you was aware of what you were looking for in this world? – said Henry cutting in the explanation.

- Wait……don't interrupt. – said Biyomon. – Well, one day we saw a giant sphere of light drifting on top of their palace and then it burst into many moving lights in the sky. After that, we found it weird that they opened the doors of their palace and that some emissary was coming over to talk to us; they had never talked to us before. It was Cloakmon. He said he needed us to do him a favor and explained that people from another world were planning to take over without notice so they were designing a defense mechanism. But when they tried to activate it, it burst into many pieces that had landed on the boundary of our world. Since Gatomon shared some of their convictions, she volunteered to go out and look for the fragments. I joined in because I didn't trust him and wanted to make sure that Gatomon was gonna be ok.

- I joined in because I was convinced that this invading race would be a threat. – said Agumon who was distant from the group.

- I joined in because I wanted to protect my world and help Agumon in whatever he could need. – said Veemon.

- What about Lyle and Hank? – asked Aurora.

- Hawkmon and Gomamon were picked randomly among the others. The beast digimon had an estimate of the number of fragments to recover.

- What happened then? – asked Carlos.

- They took us to their crystal palace and formed us in line as an army in front of a table. On top of it there were rounded gray colored metallic discs. Cloakmon came in and congratulated us for our bravery. He assigned Veemon as commander of the mission and told us that each one of us had to swallow one of those discs.

Biyomon closed her eyes to remember the moment clearly.

- What's this? – asked Biyomon inspecting one of the metallic discs on top of the table.

- It's a tracer algorithm. – answered Cloakmon. It will allow us to pinpoint your position when you reach that place. If you get lost we will recover you instantly.

Biyomon opened her eyes returning to the present.

- Everybody took their tracer disk. I didn't took mine because I still thought that the situation was very suspicious.

- I didn't take mine because I didn't think it was necessary. – said Agumon from afar.

Veemon, Hawkmon and Gatomon stared at each other in consternation.

- We swallowed that thing immediately. I didn't want to get lost……- said Veemon.

- Hold it!! – interrupted Henry. – That explains why you got lost and lost your memory! Now everything makes sense!!

- But how? – asked Carlos.

- They designed the tracer algorithm according to their own programming. They thought it would work just as well with you , but you are different, you always have been different!!! Tell me Biyomon, do you remember if on the way you saw a field with electricity?

- Yes. When we got to the boundary of our world we had to jump in a place full of lightning bolts.

- An electromagnetic field!!! – concluded Henry. – The tracer algorithm didn't adapt well with your programming and when you got into the field you memory instructions got all mixed up and that's why you lost your memory. Also, that's why the Digimon beasts couldn't pinpoint your position afterwards. That's why they sent that guy to trick me into tracing you.

- But, why did he help us to get away?

- Because if the secret service captured them, their plan would have been unveiled and it would have turned very difficult to recover the fragments they were looking for.

- Not to mention that you would have dissected them as toads!!…..- said Carlos angrily.

- Wait! Wait! Don't argue. – pleaded Daisy. – Remember that we have to team up if we want to stop them.

- But wait!! – interrupted Clara. – Why did Alba loose her memory if she was one of them?

- Because when I decided to abandon their group they told me to hand over the object that characterized me as part of them. I handed over the golden ring I was wearing on my tail which allowed me to enhance my fighting capabilities. – explained Gatomon weakly.

- And how did Tentomon got mixed up in all of this? – asked Robert.

- I'm getting to that part…. – said Biyomon. – So, then we set out to the boundary of our world on top of Metalseadramon. Tentomon didn't trust Cloakmon so he decided to follow us in secret. I decided to sit close to the place where Cloakmon was riding with his minions. When we were getting to the site I overheard a conversation between them.

Biyomon closed her eyes again to remember better.

On the gray skies, Metalseadramon was heading for a mountain.

- Hey Cloakmon. Do you think this is a good plan? What if they vaporize? – asked Mummymon.

- Of course is a good plan. If something goes wrong nobody will miss them.

- But, if these parasites double cross us……..?

- I don't think they would. They are quite convinced of what they came to do. Now stop asking questions!!!! Or would you rather go instead?!

- I don't think I would like to….. - whispered Mummymon snickering softly.

Biyomon came back to the present time.

- I was very scared because it was the first time that any digimon dared to go to the boundary.

- That means they used you as test subjects. – concluded Henry.

- Why didn't you tell us?!! – snarled Agumon very angry from afar supporting his back on a steel beam of the fuselage of the helicopter.

- I wanted to tell you!! But I figured that they would just kill us on the site if we said anything. So I thought It was a better plan to wait and hope to survive the jump and warn you at the other side. But I never thought that we would split up like we did.

- But, Why did I find you frozen with your friend? – asked Robert.

- Oh yes. After I jumped in I saw white sparks in front of me and then I found myself in a big dark room that had machines all around with the sign posted "High Voltage". There was the terminal where I needed to extract the fragment from. I had survived the jump, but I feared that Cloakmon might have been monitoring me so I decided to take the data. As I did Tentomon showed up and got entangled into the power lines making him thundershock the whole place. After that I remember I walked out very dizzy, and the last thing I remember is that I walked outside and fell to the ground.

- Wait!! – Daisy interrupted looking at her laptop display.

---------------------------------------------------

DATABASE TRACKING PROGRAM

CLOAK.mon [--------------------------------------]

Distance: 5 miles

---------------------------------------------------

- We're getting close…..- said Daisy.

- What do we do? – asked Henry.

- I think we should land close by and try to attack them by surprise…..they don't know we are behind them. – advised Yamaki.

- It sounds like a good plan. We have to get hold of that machine and data container. Is everybody ready? – said Henry looking at the others in the rear part of the helicopter.

Everybody nodded their head. They were ready but indeed, fear could be felt in the air…..


	23. Part 23 Digievolution Solution

The helicopter was on its way to land on a clearing close to the place where Cloakmon and his minions would be dwelling.

Inside the atmosphere was tense.

- I'm scared….- whispered a blue eyed white girl who was wearing a blue beret with a red dress suited for the cold weather.

- Don't be afraid, Laika, I will protect you. – replied the creature that had released veemon from the bandages.

- Thanks Palmon…..- replied Laika in Russian, inspecting the gadget that Daisy had given her. Daisy was able to speak different languages so she was able to communicate with the people present.

On the back, there was a young boy wearing a blue and white baseball cap.

- This was the fight I was fearing about. – said the yellow furred creature, who had a second blue fur on top that covered his back and most of his head excluding the eyes that were red colored. On his forehead a single long horn projected forward. On his belly he had symbols imprinted on his fur.

- Don't worry, I'm sure that if you fight with all you got, things will be ok. – replied the young man. – Since we came out of Buenos Aires I promised to stick with you and I intend to hold to that promise.

- Thanks Pablo. I am sure that with your help we'll get over this.

- Chill out ! Gabumon, besides, we got this. -said Pablo showing the digivice in his hand.

Just in that moment the helicopter had touched down. Despite being nervous Daisy couldn't help to notice that Henry was typing on his own laptop.

- What are you doing? – asked Daisy.

- Ready! – said Henry very satisfied. – I finished the alternate program.

- Alternate program?

- Yes. – said Henry and then he paused to clear his throat to continue. – You see, before you showed up to rescue us, I noticed that this Cloakmon had the ability to take control of the other Digimon. They obeyed blindly as they were hypnotized. – said Henry concerned. – I am worried that he might block the shifter algorithm leaving us defenseless. That's why I designed a modified version of the algorithm………and now……I'm gonna beam it to every digivice. – said Henry clicking the send command on his laptop.

Henry stood up so everybody would pay attention.

- Listen! I have sent an add-on program to your digivices. If the program that activates with the left button fails, use the right button.

But in that moment the laptop displayed an error message:

------------------------------------------------------

DEVICE FAILURE

Port B manual control disabled.

Only voice activated command available……….

Proceed? Y/N

------------------------------------------------------

- What's happening? – asked Daisy.

- Darn. The device has a conflict with this algorithm and decided to integrate it to the voice command system.

- Voice command? – asked Daisy doing a very funny gesture.

- What? Didn't you notice? – said Henry borrowing one of the digivices and showing Daisy a small cleft with tiny little holes. – This is a microphone. I had the idea of integrating a voice recognition system. I designed it thinking that it would help children learning to read to communicate with a tutor program. – said Henry very nostalgic.

- And so……..? – asked Daisy shaking Henry out of his delusion.

- Don't worry, if program A fails then I'll enable program B.

- Why don't you enable it now?

- Because if I do that, it will record any word we say and save it to its memory bank. If at anytime, anyone used that word the algorithm will activate.

- Ok…..I get it…..- said Daisy putting away her laptop.

- Ok, let's step down and check the terrain.

Somewhere else, Yuki was holding on to her digivice real tight, as the cargo bay doors opened up. A chilly wind found its way inside.

- It's time…..- said Renamon.

- Yes…… - replied Yuki nervously.

Renamon remembered when she was in her world, all alone, wondering around as she pleased when she received the distress call from Tentomon. She ran to the place where the rest were gathered and found them very concerned.

She had heard that Patamon had taken off to look for Tentomon but neither of them had come back.

- What happened here? – asked Renamon at that time.

- Patamon went away and he has not come back, but what we suspected turned out to be true. – replied Gabumon. They took them to the outer limit.

- To the outer limit!!! – said Renamon. – That's insane!!!

- I know. But I'm thinking to go there by myself to rescue them.

- I'll go with you. – said Armadillomon.

- Biyomon left with them……..I have to help her. – said Palmon joining the search party.

Everybody turned their pathetic gaze at Renamon.

- Would you go with us????? Pleeeeeease??? – pleaded Palmon.

- Me? But, I belong to the group of Digimon beasts. Cloakmon could destroy me if I help you.

- But, you are the strongest Digimon there is………come with us….- said everybody in a pitiful tone of voice.

- Ok, I'll go. – said Renamon lowering her arms in resignation. – Let's hope I don't regret this………….

The chilly wind made her come back to the present.

Close to them, were TJ and Agumon.

- Don't you dare to order me around. Got it!!?? – said Agumon.

- Chill out. We're a team.

- Good, because I don't need you snooping around. I'm gonna teach them a lesson for having humiliated me like that. – growled Agumon.

Yamaki took the binoculars and joined the rest of the group. They walked into the woods among dried, withered trees until they got to a spot where there was a line of bushes that blocked the visibility to the other side.


	24. Part 24 Patamon is Rescued

Very carefully, Yamaki and Henry peaked through the bushes to the other side seeing on the distance, two creatures standing watch of the ring like device on a clearing. A little further away, on a rock there was cage with yet another small creature imprisoned inside.

Hector decided to peak too, and he was amazed when he saw who was the one imprisoned. It was the creature that was abducted from him in the woods before.

Cloakmon was no where to be seen. Daisy verified on her laptop that he was in fact moving away.

- Who are those? – asked Carlos. – I recognize the huge lion but the other…..

Renamon decided to peak. When she saw who was on the other side she hid her head behind the bushes and hissed very upset.

- Leomon and ……Ladydevimon….- she growled uneased.

- What's with them? –asked Yuki.

- Those two are dangerous…… - said Renamon between her teeth.

- What do we do? – asked Daisy to Henry.

- We have to split up. One group will have to attack those two and get hold of the machine. If somebody can free the critter imprisoned it would be helpful. The other group would have to sneak into that halo of light that is a few feet away from them.

- Halo of light? – asked Daisy.

- Look carefully over there. – pointed Henry to the distance, next to where these two menacing monsters were standing. – I see a glow over there.

- What can it be?

- I don't know, but I bet my money that Cloakmon went on that direction with his minions.

- Very well then. Who will attack those two?

- I'll go! – replied Agumon. – It's payback time!!

- I'll go with you…. – said Palmon.

- I also want to give them a piece of my mind!! – said Gabumon.

- I'll help them…..- said Renamon.

- Clara! Stay here and wait for the path to be clear so you can use the machine. Got it? – said Carlos.

- Ok. Be careful. – replied Clara hiding behind the bushes with Gatomon in her arms.

- Daisy and Yamaki, stay with her. I'll go with the others to catch up with Cloakmon. – said Henry.

- We'll meet you later then. – replied Yamaki.

- Ok. Good luck.

Out on the clearing, two creatures were standing watch. Leomon looked all around him.

- Why did master Cloakmon have to leave us here? – he rambled in annoyance.

- Relax my friend……You know how he is like……He doesn't trust anyone…..He left us here so he wouldn't be disturbed. – said the strange creature accompanying Leomon.

It had a female shape but she resembled a vampire. All her body was covered by a black leather like tight suit that had skulls and crossbones designs all over. Behind her black mask her terrifying red eyes could be seen and over her back, a pair of huge bat wings flapped slightly with the wind.

- I don't know why he didn't take that contraption with him. ….- growled Leomon.

- Didn't you see that was holding back Metalseadramon…….Cloakmon wanted to take the container to master Alphamon as soon as he could.

- Ok…..Anyway….We'll have to wait then…… - said Leomon sighing. –That's when a fireball landed on him.

Just for a few inches he had dodged it, and after that he drew his sword looking around attentively to locate his attacker.

Far away, a small creature shaped as a dinosaur was spitting out fireballs like there was no tomorrow. They were so many that Leomon and Ladydevimon were overwhelmed although they were able to dodged them effectively.

Meanwhile, the critter inside the cage looked down sadly. He noticed that a green colored limb was approaching him. He turned around and saw who it was in amazement.

- Palmon! – he said happily.

- Shhhhh…….- said palmon gesturing the critter to keep quiet while she used her vines to bend the bars of the small prison.

- Hi Patamon….- greeted Gabumon as Patamon came out of the cage.

- Good heavens! You are all ok……but…….You have to hurry!!…..

- You'll explain later, but first let's take care of them. – said Gabumon walking away to attack.

Leomon had just knocked Agumon to the ground and he was about to strike his sword into him.

- Wait!!! – said TJ getting on the way.

- What?! – said Leomon very puzzled. – Are you protecting him?

- Yes. Don't you dare touch him!!

Leomon hesitated for a few seconds and then he felt something exploding on his back sending him to the ground. It had been Gabumon, who had spitted a blue colored fire blast.

- What are you doing Leomon? – yelled Ladydevimon as she tried to avoid Renamon's punches. – Help me!!!!

- Wait till I get rid of these newts……- said Leomon rising from the ground and throwing a very powerful punch he knocked the two to the ground.

Daisy was watching the fight from a close distance verifying the status of each creature with her laptop.

------------------------------------------

DATABASE STATUS

AGU.mon

[--------- ]

GABU.mon

[---------- ]

--------------------------------------------

- Listen! They are receiving too much damage! – yelled Daisy from the bushes. – Make them change!

TJ and Pablo heard the instruction.

- Ok, here it goes…..- said TJ pressing the left button on his digivice.

------------------------------------------

DATABASE MODIFIER ACTIVATED

Upgrading database...........................

Done............

GREY.mon

[---------------------------]

GARURU.mon

[---------------------------]

----------------------------------------------------

Everybody watched in disbelief as Agumon and Gabumon changed shape. Agumon had grown into a 17 feet tall dinosaur. He had the same orange scales but on his head a bronze helmet that featured a pair of curved horns at the sides had appeared . Part of this helmet covered the upper part of his face like a face shield of an armor.

On the other hand, Gabumon had changed into a wolf like creature. It was all white with blue stripes, and purple colored sharp claws.

" It can't be….." – thought Leomon. "These two changed instantly. It would have taken me weeks of training to acquire that kind of power"

He negated with his head and resumed his attack. But the two new monsters were impenetrable. Garurumon head butted with strength making him loose his balance and Greymon hurled a huge single fireball that upon exploding sent Leomon flying through the air. Leomon rose from the ground dizzy.

Then, to the surprise of everybody, he just sat down with his eyes closed without making any sound.

- What are you doing? – roared Ladydevimon very upset having problems with Renamon who had just grabbed her around her waist.

- I don't intend to fight someone more righteous than myself! -yelled Leomon still with his eyes closed in deep meditation.

- You are weak….! – accused Ladydevimon.

This argument had distracted Renamon, and ladydevimon used this to her advantage. Of her body thousands of bats came flying out as a whirlwind that sent Renamon flying through the air.

When she was able to stand up it was too late. Ladydevimon had escaped through the faintly perceptible blue colored vortex.

When Greymon and Garurumon had returned to their original form, everyone gathered around Patamon and Palmon.

- How good is to see you! – said Patamon flapping his small bat wings to drift in midair. – Cloakmon received orders from Alphamon to head to the Valley of Oblivion.

- Valley of Oblivion? – asked the humans present.

- Wait……. –interrupted Clara. – First we have to cure Gatomon.

- Darn! – said Patamon. – She belongs to the group of Angels like me!. The others are really not going to like this. Fortunately, I brought this. – he said showing his small hand to the others. He was holding a golden ring that had many different symbols carved around it.


	25. Part 25 Elecmon, The Gatekeeper

Henry along with the group formed by Carlos, Aurora, Héctor, Robert and Iori, followed by their respective digimon were walking in a strange landscape.

After passing through the halo in haste, while the others distracted Ladydevimon and leomon they found themselves in another place. Despite seeing a range of arid mountains all around them, they couldn't feel cold or heat. The sky in this place was blue and on it, shined multiple tints of color.

- Where are we? – wandered Hector.

- This is our home….- whispered Veemon.

Henry could not believe his own eyes. Was all this created by the database that they had initially developed? He remembered when all the group was at the lounge celebrating the fact that the project had received additional funding. Among the bottles of champagne and the cheering Henry continued scribbling on his note pad doing some calculations.

- Hey relax! . – Daisy told him that time. – We have to celebrate that we're still on the game.

- This is not the game for me…….- replied Henry while he performed more calculations.

- Indeed not! – replied Shibumi who was close by. – You are planning to design games for kiddies…..

- ….Yes, it's true……but they are going to be educational……- replied Henry slightly upset.

- Well, then I'll leave you and your digimonsters alone. – replied Shibumi with a laugh and everybody else followed.

Henry lowered his head with the comment.

- Listen. – said Daisy, patting on his back. – Cheer up! Besides, I think the idea of the digimonsters is great. In fact I think I know now what common extension I'm gonna give to the databases.

- How about……."dot DUMB" – Said Henry Between the teeth.

- No! "dot MON". That way, they'll all be monsters.

Henry returned to the present as they were approaching to a path that headed for a higher mountain. They had to walk really close together so they would not get lost.

Just then, on the side of the road a creature showed up from behind a group of rocks that flanked one side of the path.

He was slightly smaller than the others, but it could be described a huge red toad with purple stripes. He had blue eyes and a purple lock of hair on his head. His ears that resembled that from a rabbit, pointed to the sky and the tips were purple too. On his rear end he displayed a group of feathers arranged as in a peacock's.

- Who goes there?!! – he asked angrily.

- Elecmon! – said Veemon walking up to him.

- What?! – replied Elecmon giving two steps back. – But, I thought you had vanished for ever!!

- Fortunately we're back, my friend. – replied Veemon enthusiastically. –Listen, Have you seen Cloakmon and his friends?

- Yes, they went by a while ago. They were heading for the valley of Oblivion. And, Who are they? They are not humans are they? – said Elecmon wrinkling his forehead.

- They are our friends. – said Veemon looking backwards showing to Elecmon that the visitors were harmless.

- What are they doing in this dangerous place?

- We have to catch up with Cloakmon. It's important.

- You are going to the Valley of Oblivion!? – said Elecmon opening his eyes widely. – You are demented!! But well, I'll show you the way. Anyway, I was getting tired of standing around here like a fool all day.

So, they went up the path and then they walked into a forest that was very particular. All the humans couldn't help to look around because scattered around the place, there were common objects of the world of humans. A vending machine next to a tree, a payphone over there, a computer over here and all kinds of objects like that.

- Be careful. – said Elecmon pacing in front of the group. – In this place, things fall from the sky without notice.

- Look out!!! – shouted Henry alerting the others beside him.

A huge double door refrigerator had smashed into the ground they were at. Fortunately they moved away in time.

After recovering from this shock, they continued walking until they reached a narrow passageway between two tall mountains.

- If you follow that path, you'll reach the cliff of the Valley of Oblivion. – pointed Elecmon.

- What's the Valley of Oblivion? – asked Aurora.

- Well, you see, it's where all the waste of this world fall into. For example, parts of places that are not needed, malfunctioning creatures and things of the sort. It's a very ugly place.

- Aren't you coming with us?

- No. I'm not suicidal…..- said Elecmon putting his paws in front of him. – So, I'll see you later…….if you make it out.

- Well. Here we go. – said Henry setting foot onto the dark and creepy path.

Everybody followed behind. Elecmon stayed at the threshold watching them after they bid him farewell.

- I'm sure that this is not the last time I'll meet someone that crazy and daring……- said Elecmon to himself turning around.

The path was narrow but clear. Somewhere on the path they had to climb on a boulder on the way to get across, but it wasn't hard. Soon, they reached the other side.

Carlos and Henry were talking.

- What an ugly place to bring your software. – said Carlos looking all around.

- I suspect why did he bring it here……- explained Henry. – The data in the world wide web in our world causes interference with the atmosphere here. That's what caused the fragmentation of that huge program when they tried to upload it. In this place, on the other hand, everything is dumped out, so interference must be minimal.

Carlos looked around the place when he got into the open. It was a huge white field that extended to a narrow edge falling into a deep abyss. Down below into the abyss, lightning bolts and sparks of light could be seen.

- This is the cliff to the Valley of Oblivion. – said Biyomon shivering in fear next to Robert.

They walked a few steps and beyond the fog the saw the figure of a man standing. He held next to him, a tall diamond shaped object that looked like a street light. They stopped a few steps away and the fog cleared out allowing them to see the face of that person.

- Shibumi???!!- said Henry.


	26. Part 26 The Valley Of Oblivion

The man in front of them was wearing a yellow overcoat and had green eyes and an abundant grayish beard. Henry noticed his tired eyes like he hadn't slept in days.

- You're very perceptive Wong! – answered the man scornfully.

- It's so good to see you Shibumi. You don't know how much we have been through.

- Of course I know……- replied the man with grin on his face. – My associates told me about it…..

Next to Shibumi, Mummymon and Cloakmon disguised as Yamaki showed up. Besides that, on the horizon two other monsters showed up.

The first one was a huge 20 feet dinosaur made completely of metal. All his extremities whirred as industrial machinery. On his back, he had a pair of huge barrel shaped cannons that pointed forward. His eyes were cold blue searchlights.

The other was 10 feet tall and looked like an skeleton returned from the grave. He wore a black robe that covered part of his body. At each side of his skull his ears resembled bat wings. He carried a long staff with an ivory colored sphere on the top.

- Machinedramon and Skullsatamon……- murmured Tentomon full of fear.

- What?! – said Henry in a shock. – You are…….with them?!……

- Come on Henry! What's the matter! You had your moment of glory! You showed to the toymakers your software and they loved it! And What did I get!!!!!???- he yelled infuriated. – A year of probation and the laughs of the military emissaries!!!!!

- Hey, I had to go through that too. – said Henry in a compassive tone.

- No! You don't understand my suffering! Only Alphamon understood my pain!

- Alphamon? Wasn't that the first database we presented? !! – said Henry remembering briefly the day of the presentation at the university.

- Yes…..and it was the first database that you left here abandoned to be erased. It was my masterpiece and you ruined it!!!

- I didn't know….- stammered Henry confused and full of guilt.

- But all this is gonna change……- said Shibumi in a dreadful way. – Humanity is going to evolve along with the other living things as Alphamon sees fit!!

- Stop this…….Please……- pleaded Henry who felt numbness in his entire body.

- It's too late for me Henry…….and I fear it's too late for you too…..- said the man cutting the conversation and turning around heading for the edge of the cliff that was about half a mile away.

- Look!! – pointed Aurora.

Horrified they saw that Shinbumi's back was all wired with a mass of cables that came out of his spine. This mass of cables ended into a hideous creature that was sited on the edge of the cliff. It was a deformity that had many eyes over its body that resembled black tarry gelatin. On its sides, it had long tentacles that ended in sharp tips.

- Kill them……- said Shibumi with a cold and cruel voice. He walked slowly and dragged his feet carrying with him the diamond shaped device.

The human shape of Yamaki changed . It turned into a black colored monster, whose face resembled that of a chameleon. His hands turned into long limbs that ended with sharp dark blades where the hands were.

- get back, get back!!! – shouted Henry to the others putting himself on the way to protect them.

Carlos quickly pressed the left button of his digivice. Veemon, who had stepped forth to protect them changed shape. Now he was over 6 ft tall. His muzzle became slightly elongated and within it a file of sharp teeth could be seen. The small horn on his face grew in length and curved backwards. His body became beefed up with muscle and had a huge mark shaped as an X on his belly.

Carlos glanced at the screen of his digivice.

---------------------------------------

X-VEEMON

[--------------------------]

Champion mode.

---------------------------------------

Xveemon charged at Skullsatamon who was not expecting it. With the ensuing confusion, Aurora, Héctor, Iori y Robert pressed the buttons of their digivices as well.

Hawkmon changed into the eagle like creature they had seen before.

---------------------------------------

AQUILAMON

[----------------------------]

Champion mode]

--------------------------------------

Armadillomon charged into the creature that had slammed the ice wall.

---------------------------------------

ANKILOMON

[--------------------------------]

Champion mode

---------------------------------------

Gomamon changed into the furry sea monster.

----------------------------------------

IKAKUMON

[--------------------------------------]

Champion mode

----------------------------------------

On the other hand, Tentomon and Biyomon changed as well. Biyomon turned into a huge 15 ft orange bird. The beak became flat and broad and from it a series of backward curved teeth could be seen sticking out.

The body of Tentomon opened up as a cocoon and out it came an insect like black colored monster. It had huge vertical jaws and his body had expanded three times the size from the original.

----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

BIRDRAMON KABUTERIMON

[-----------------------------] [------------------------------]

Champion mode Champion mode

---------------------------------------- --------------------------------

- Take cover!! – yelled Henry at the others who followed him to shelter from danger.

Machinedramon fired his cannons trying to shoot down Aquilamon. However, he was used to elude projectiles like this. He used his ear piercing shriek and after stunning machinedramon he tackled him throwing him to the ground. The mechanical monster swinged of his metallic arms slamming Aquilamon against the wall of the mountain. When he got close to fire his cannons to disintegrate, a spiked demolition ball pierced through its body. Ankilomon had used his tail making the enormous machine plummet to the ground.

Close by, Birdramon and Kabuterimon were attacking Mummymon. Birdramon flapped her wings sending forth blasts of fire that hit him with full force. Also, Kabuterimon sent forth a shock of electricity stunning the mummy like creature sending him flying through the air.

Xveemon and Skullsatamon were locked together fighting. Xveemon had been hit by the staff of his opponent tossing him far away. Ikakumon got closer to help Xveemon launching his frontal horn which impacted with an explosion on skullsatamon's side without causing any harm. However, this was enough to distract him. He was two steps away from Xveemon who, with a grin on his face, blasted from his X shaped symbol a potent beam that produced so much heat that Skullsatamon disintegrated almost instantly.

Then, everyone went out to get Cloakmon. This digimon was capable of camouflaging himself with the landscape. He appeared and disappeared and as he did he could strike everyone several times which inflicted a lot of damage.

With this, everyone ended up exhausted and almost with no energy left kneeling on the ground looking down.

- Well. I think I still have a few minutes to have fun! – said Cloakmon evilly when suddenly a flash of light came toward him.

A shiny arrow had pierced through the left arm of Cloakmon who wailed horrendously. From afar, the owner of the arrow could be seen.

It was a woman that flew through the skies like an angel. All her clothing was white and was wearing a battle helmet with golden ornaments on the sides. On her back she flapped a pair of enormous white wings that reminded those of a pigeon. She wore also high heeled shoes.

Clara was coming behind and below holding her digivice up in the air.

--------------------------------------

ANGEWOMON

[-----------------------------------------------]

Ultimate mode

------------------------------------------

At ground level, the others were coming. Henry contained his happiness because he remembered that Shibumi was about to install the program.

- Somebody, Stop him!!!!! – shouted Henry. – Only a human can stand in that spot to install the program!!!!!

Xveemon heard this and leapt to where Shibumi was. They were only a few steps away from the edge. Cloakmon received the last attack by Renamon who had come along with the others.

- Not so fast! – said Shibumi fixing his sight on Xveemon.

Suddenly, It happened again. Xveemon was standing there, frozen, as he was hypnotized. He turned around as a zombie and leapt toward Carlos.

Clara gasped in horror, when she saw that Xveemon was holding and lifting Carlos by the neck and that he was choking him.

- Yes…..- said Shibumi with a laugh. – those are your monsters Henry…….Pity somebody has to die to prove it.

Daisy pulled her laptop out and began typing.

---------------------------------------

DATABASE TRACKING SYSTEM

XVEEMON

[-----------------------]

SYSTEM OVERRIDE!!!

----------------------------------------

- He's overriding the system…..- said Daisy looking at Henry helplessly

- How long can a human live without oxygen……..60 seconds? – said Shibumi mocking everyone. – But after I'm done here, nobody will need oxygen!!! We'll become part of one great being!!!!!

Xveemon continued choking. Carlos couldn't talk and he was passing out.

Then, Henry said suddenly something logical.

- Xveemon!! Remember your programming.

Xveemon suddenly realized that one of the descriptive features of his data base was:

"Internal programming improves with human interaction"

Xveemon remembered this along with the other lived experiences, and when he did he released Carlos who upon touching the ground coughed gasping for air. He turned around and stared at Shibumi with infinite hatred. When he wanted to leap forward to attack him he found himself frozen and back to his original shape.


	27. Part 27 The Sacrifice of A Digimental

Daisy looked at the screen of her laptop.

-------------------------------------------

Warning!: Port A disabled.

Port B still available

Proceed? Y/N

------------------------------------------

Daisy typed Y. Shibumi was now next to a receptacle at the edge of the abyss. The object seemed heavy, making Shibumi move slowly and strain trying to set it up.

- Press the right button and say a command!!! – shouted Daisy.

Carlos was coughing continuously and was not able to say a word. Everything seemed lost when he finally pronounced the word he heard from Yamaki when they talked about the definition of change.

- Evolution………- he said with a stuttered voice.

Daisy's laptop showed

---------------------------------

Voice command Recognized

VEE.mon

[------------]

Mode B available.

-----------------------------

- Say it louder!! – shouted Henry.

Carlos filled himself with strength and shouted out loud.

- DIGIEVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!……..ACTIVATE………

The body of Veeemon glowed and changed once again. But this time his body had become slightly taller and he was not so muscled up as before. Instead a series of metal plates with fire flames painted on them, appeared on his limbs and finally a red helmet with a metallic horn covered his head partially. His upper arms ended in metallic like traps.

Carlos threw himself backwards to the ground breathing with relief.

Henry and Daisy saw at the laptop screen.

----------------------------------------

MODE B ACTIVATED

FLAMEDRA.mon

[--------------------------------]

---------------------------------------

When Shibumi saw that Alphamon couldn't contain this monster he decided to rush mounting the device into the receptacle. It was almost locked in when Flamedramon's claws stopped him.

- Henry!!!! You monsters are not going to stop me!!!! – shouted Shibumi as he strained with Flamedramon.

In that moment, one of the tentacles of Alphamon came forth transforming into a sharp blade which buried deep piercing through Flamedramon's armor. He roared in pain.

- Ha! You loose! – said Shibumi with joy.

- No……. – said Flamedramon weakly. – You loose!……

Flamedramon pushed with all his strength toward the abyss. He lifted Shibumi's arms into the air to the point that the three lost their balance and fell over.

The last thing everyone heard from Alphamon and Shibumi was a long scream.

- My proggggggggraaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!

Then, there was an eternal silence.

Everybody ran to the edge. Carlos was the first to get there.

- Veemon, Veemon !!! – he shouted over and over.

At that moment, Palmon and Laika showed up.

- Wait! I think he fell onto an edge! – said Palmon looking down the abyss and tossing her vines down.

Everybody waited impatiently. The vines got shorter and shorter by the second and finally something dropped into the snow.

It was him in his original form, but he was very pale and did not wake up. The angel that had thrown the arrow landed on that moment transforming into her original form. It was Gatomon.

She approached him and took him on her arms.

- Wait……Now I'm gonna save you……- she said bending down to kiss him but it was too late. He vanished on her arms into little particles that scattered through the air.

Daisy saw with teary eyes the screen of her laptop.

---------------------------------------------------

DATABASE TRACKING PROGRAM

Searching....................

VEE.mon

Not found!………..Database Deleted……..

----------------------------------------------------

Carlos took his head with both hands and sat on the ground. Gatomon looked at her gloved paws in disbelief. Then, she put them on the field as white as her and began to cry.

Everybody else looked at each other in shock. The other Digimon didn't know how to console Gatomon.

Carlos looked emptily into the sky without knowing what to feel or what to think. His mind had become a blank paper.

Minutes went by and Yamaki went over to Carlos and took his shoulder.

- I'm……sorry….. but…….we have to go back……..- he said in a way he could pick the right words.

- Why did this have to happen….???- murmured Carlos feeling numbness throughout his entire body.

- I know it's hard…… but if we don't get back, the door will close and we'll be trapped here forever. – said Yamaki stepping back a little.

So, slowly everybody got themselves together. They walked back the way they came until they reached the point where they had found the vortex.

- You have to say good bye……. – said Henry depressively looking at all the people around him.

Aurora didn't want to part from Hawkmon. She held on to him crying endlessly.

- Wait….- he said caressing her forehead with the back of his wing. – We'll be fine…..Go home……

- I won't forget you Lyle!!!! – said Aurora hugging Hawkmon to the point of crushing him. But she eventually separated from him and walked with Yamaki to the vortex.

Close by, Hector and Gomamon were also saying goodbye.

- This is terrible. Very sad……- said Hector with a stuttering voice.

- Perhaps everything will get better when we see each other again……- said Gomamon sadly.

- Maybe…..- replied Hector taking the claw of his friend into his hand to greet him warmly, and then slowly he parted through the vortex vanishing away.

Robert was saying good bye to Tentomon and Biyomon.

- Take care of yourselves……I hope that everyone will get over this.

- We'll try our best…. Robert. ….- replied Biyomon who couldn't help to get teary. She gestured at Tentomon when he bid farewell and together they flapped their wings flying away into the horizon.

" How terrible is human ambition" thought Robert as he stepped into the vortex.

Iori gave Armadillomon his farewell with a reverence.

- Thanks for joining me….- said Armadillomon.

- Thanks for protecting me…. – said Iori patting Armadillomon's head. – I wish I would see you again someday.

- I wish for the same thing…but for now…..- replied Armadillomon sighing. – I have to be with my friends.

- Of course. Go. – said Iori patting the back of the hard shell of the creature.

Iori went into the vortex after turning around. Despite the sadness, he could smile briefly.

- I don't like farewells. – babbled Palmon hugging Laika with tears on his eyes.

- Relax, Everything will get better.

- I hope so…..have a nice trip…..- said Palmon walking away from Laika.

- ……I'll miss you…… - said Laika for herself before entering the vortex.

Carlos was full of rage and sorrow. All the digimon gathered around him and hugged him as he looked toward the sky before he left through the vortex. He could only say a few words of sorrow before leaving.

Pablo also parted from Gabumon.

- Good luck Gabumon. Farewell.

- Hey. Do you think that someday we'll watch a soccer match together.?

- You bet!!………- said Pablo full of hope waving his hand as he walked into the vortex.

TJ looked at Agumon who had his face looked to the ground.

- This was very sad……Pity I have to leave. I wish we had met in different circumstances. – said TJ turning around to walk to the vortex.

- Wait…. – murmured Agumon making TJ turn around.

- What's the matter?

- I …..am ……sorry…..I judged you wrong. I think human beings are good after all. I wish I had been your friend like everybody else.

- Here……- said TJ taking off his aviator goggles handing them over to Agumon.

- But……These must be very valuable to you……- replied Agumon.

- Take them as a token of friendship. Maybe someday, we'll meet again and we'll be friends. I think all this had made me reflect. I'll change my way of life…….

- Deal!!! – said Agumon shaking his long claw with TJ's hand.

- Don't forget it! – yelled TJ before crossing through the vortex.

- I'll never forget!! – replied Agumon lifting his arm holding the goggles in the air.

Clara was huddled close to the vortex. She was holding onto Gatomon who did not want to let go.

- Clara! – let's go. – said Yamaki. – This thing is gonna disappear any second now.

- But, she doesn't want to let go of me. – said Clara tearfully.

- Very well…….wrap her into your overcoat and I'll make something up……but hurry!!!

And so Clara crossed the vortex holding Gatomon in her arms, leaving behind a world crying in sadness.


	28. Part 28 The Mysterious City

Two weeks later

Carlos was back at his house in Bogotá. He stared at the ceiling without saying a single word. His father was talking to the family doctor downstairs.

- I don't know what's wrong with him Doctor….I hadn't seen him like this since her mother passed away. – explained Fernando Diaz.

- We have to support him in this situation. – replied the Doctor. – This is what is usually seen in kidnapping situations……

- But, this is not the case Doctor……He was brought here by a representative of the Canadian embassy and told me that no illegal group had nothing to do with this.

- Then. What happened? – asked the Doctor.

- I don't know…..he won't tell me about it…….I'm worried.

- Relax Fernando……whatever happened…….he has to realize that if something bad happened time will go by and he will forget……

Carlos could listen faintly to the conversation.

" They wouldn't understand………." he thought.

Since he returned he looked crushed. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to have contact with the exterior world. He even had unplugged all the electronic appliances from his room. All these reminded him of Veemon.

He tried to close his eyes to recover the lost sleep from the last evening when he started to hear a faint noise.

A repeating beeping noise coming from the drawer of the computer desk could be heard.

Suddenly, the computer switched on and started the programs despite being unplugged.

Carlos didn't care about it until he heard through the speaker a distorted voice known to him.

- Carlos…….It's Clara…….Are you there?…….Please……

Carlos rose from his bed and walked slowly next to the lit up computer screen.

- Carlos…….pull the digivice out and point it toward the screen. ……hurry. – said the distorted voice.

Carlos, sluggishly and apathetically opened the drawer and pulled the gadget that had stopped beeping. He held it with the screen facing forward.

Suddenly, a very bright white light invaded the room. When it cleared out Carlos had disappeared.

He opened his eyes, finding himself in a very dark place. There was a thick fog all around making it difficult to see beyond the tip of the nose.

Carlos stretched his arms out to walk around without tripping. He walked blindly for a while until he stumbled upon someone.

- Clara? – he said raising his head.

- Carlos. You're here. – said Clara greeting Carlos.

- What's all this about? – he asked faintly.

- I don't know. Henry Wong called me and told me to do the same thing and here I am.

- I see. – replied Carlos noticing that Gatomon was curled up around her feet.

- How has she taken all this? – asked Carlos.

- Badly. She's very sad and doesn't want to talk. Sometimes she breaks out in tears.

- I figured……- said Carlos. – What does this guy want with us?

- I don't know. – replied Clara looking thoughtful. Then she raised her head and called Carlos' attention.

- Look. I see a light over there!

- I see it too……. Let's follow it………

They walked for a while until the fog cleared out and the light became brighter.

They found themselves on top of a hill looking down into an shallow valley. It was a huge clearing that had green grass trimmed in a way to make it look like a chessboard.

The group of three walked toward that place and as they got closer they saw more weird things.

They got to a point that there was an entrance formed by a couple of huge trees that were ornamented like in Christmas . On them candy canes, toys, and ornaments of all sizes could be seen.

All around there were plastic like objects shaped as cubes, pyramids, or spheres of diverse sizes. Some very small, some others several ft high. They were decorated with many shapes like stars, smiley faces, stripes, etcetera.

But what was remarkable was that scattered on the floor, there were eggs painted as in Easter. Some were painted with stars, stripes, dots, wavy lines of different colors.

Suddenly, the digivice started beeping again. Now it was louder and faster. In the center of the screen a blue blinking dot appeared.

They continued walking until the beeping stopped and the dot stopped blinking.

Carlos saw in front of him an egg that was about 10 inches tall, light blue colored with dark blue thick wavy lines all around.


	29. Part 29 THE END?

He got closer to inspect the egg when suddenly it began to glow for a few instants.

It came from there a small little creature. It had blue skin all over except on his belly. His eyes were small with bright red irises. Its small ears were angulated pointing to the back. It was a very small creature that Carlos held in his arms.

- Who are you? – asked Carlos looking at the digivice screen.

-------------------------

DEMIVEEMON

[-----]

In training mode

------------------------

- Don't you recognize me? – asked the creature faintly.

Carlos felt discouraged and turned his face away from the creature.

- You're not him……- he said sighing.

- But……You said I had been the coolest thing that had happened in your life and that you were not mad at me…..- said the creature in a pitiful way. Then he said: - We're one………

Carlos was surprised when he heard this and he turned around fixing his sight on the creature's eyes.

- It is you!!!! – he shouted with joy. Just then, the creature grew in size becoming a familiar shape to Carlos.

--------------------------

VEEMON

[--------------]

Rookie mode

-------------------------

Gatomon was jumping in joy, and she wanted to snatch Veemon from Carlos' arms. Carlos embraced him tightly and looked all around.

- But. How is this possible? – asked Carlos too himself faintly.

- I can explain……- replied a man who was behind the three surprised visitors.

Everybody looked back and gasped when they saw someone known to them.

- Henry Wong? – said the three almost at the same time.

Curiously, Henry Wong was not wearing common clothing. He was wearing a long brown robe that had a belt around the waist with a clip that had strange symbols inscribed on them.

- You!!! – said Carlos with a smile on his face. – But how??

- Well, you see. I met Shibumi when he was not dominated by greed and ambition. He was a good man with brilliant and idealistic ideas. I remember that one day he asked me as he was joking, where I would like my programs to show up. I replied: As they were alive. And then he replied. "What? As babies?…..Do you mean like a newborn ward?" between laughs. Then he took a napkin and drew the design of this place. …..- explained Mr Wong showing the surrounding landscape. – But then, greed took hold of him. The failure in the project made him team up with Alphamon who unfortunately felt disposed of and so each other poisoned their mind.

- What happened with Alphamon, Cloakmon and all the others? – asked Clara.

- Unfortunately, they had integrated part of their data bases to the program that was going to transform everything. They did this to absorb everything and be the only ones to receive the data. When the program disintegrated they disintegrated with it. The only thing that remained was the program that transformed organic material into data and it was scattered.

- What's gonna happen with that? – asked Carlos leaving Veemon on the floor.

- It's a dangerous algorithm. I decided to recover the fragments and seal them into big boulders. It was the only thing I could do.

- What happened with the Valley of Oblivion. – asked Clara.

- It's a bad memory. I told several digimon to go and destroy that place. With Daisy's help we modeled a new shape for the site. Now it's called Spiral Mountain.

- And Daisy?…. – asked Carlos feeling slightly ashamed for asking so much.

- She's helping me in creating patrol programs who will help me keep watch over this world. They'll be monitor programs. I feel very responsible for what happened so I decided to stay close and keep track of everything. – said Henry sighing.

- What's gonna happen to us? – asked Carlos.

- For the time being, I captured the anomaly that allowed them to connect our world to theirs and I scattered it around different servers around the world. Fortunately and unfortunately I couldn't suppress it.

- What does that mean?

- That for now you have access to this world with the help of your digivices. But I have decided to change the program routines. It's not good for digimon to trust any human, especially adults.

- What do you mean by that? – asked Carlos very concerned.

- Don't worry. This transition will take time. I'm sure that there will be a time when digimon will meet children who live on a world ready for them.

- But. Can they still evolve? – asked Clara.

- Of course. But I decided to adjust the processes. For this reason they will keep the A mode for self protection. As for the B mode I'm going to hide it within small algorithms to be used only in dangerous situations. The monitor programs will decide when can these be used. One of this program is gonna be called Quinlongmon.

- Do you think there will come a day when digimon and humans can become one?

- There is still a long way to go for that. But when it becomes necessary I think there will be a special digivice for the purpose.

In that moment, from afar, many people were coming toward them. They were Aurora, Héctor, Iori, Pablo, Laika, Yuki, TJ and Robert. All were accompanied by their digimon, who upon seeing Veemon leapt toward him with joy.

- I haven't congratulate him! – said Gatomon embracing him tightly French kissing him. Veemon decided to loosen up and embraced her back tenderly.

All the humans greeted among each other. Carlos and Clara blushed as they saw their digimon and taken by the hand they joined the celebration.

In the middle of the noisy celebration Carlos turned his head looking at Henry Wong with reverence.

- I didn't ask you before……. How do you call this place?

- It's called……..The city of the beginning. – replied Henry with his hands behind his back.

- Ha. That's a good name Mr Wong. – said Carlos between laughs.

- You know what?……..- said Henry with a pause. – Call me…….Gennai…..

So, this was the story of the first who visited this world that molded afterwards into the one everybody is familiar with, where human feelings and evolution are the same thing.

That's why, if you believe and have enough imagination, you'll make them digievolve!

And you'll remember that this was an epic history that became a legend, a digimon legend!

THE END


	30. Character Profiles

DIGIMON is a trademark of TOEI animation. The story below is a fan-fiction story.

DIGIMON LEGEND.

CHARACTERS: (more details in DIGIMON DAWN)

1. Carlos Fernandez

Age: 18

Location: Bogotá, Colombia, South America.

Digimon Partner: Veemon

Overview: Having just graduated from school, Carlos is not a very social type. But his life will change when he meets a monster trying to hack into his computer late at night.

Veemon(Luis)

Dragon type digimon

Overview: He finds himself trying to hack data from the computer of a human. Confused and without a memory he decides to tag along with this human to discover the truth about himself.

2. Clara Smith

Age: 18

Location: Tennessee. United States

Digimon Partner: Gatomon

Overview: Carlos' best friend. Her father, being American in origin, got tuition for her at Tennessee University so she left Colombia. Her destiny will overlap with Carlos' as she finds a mysterious feline clinging from the frame of the window of her dorm. Clara sometimes keeps her feelings to herself and considers she much more mature than other people of her age.

Gatomon (Alba)

Mammal type digimon

Overview: She finds herself stranded on the library of Tenesee University hacking files from a computer. She runs confused until she clings onto the railing of a window. Apparently In the digiworld she was somehow connected to the angel type digimon.

3. Aurora Rodriguez

Age: 12

Location: San Juan, Puerto Rico.

Digimon Partner: Hawkmon

Overview: Aurora is the only daughter of a hotel maid in San Juan of Puerto Rico. Her life will be split in two when she meets a mysterious bird creature in the back alley of a grocery store. Aurora is sweet and easy going, possessing a very deep maternal instinct.

Hawkmon (Lyle)

Bird type digimon

Overview: He finds himself confused and hurt after touching a data hub in the back alley of a supermarket. He befriends Aurora and intends to be her noble knight protector.

4. Hector Mayaguez

Age: 16

Location: San Juan, Puerto Rico

Digimon Partner: Gomamon

Overview: Being the only son of a divorced fisherman, Hector leads a very carefree life, but his life will change when he meets a seal like creature just when Carlos and Aurora come close to talk to him.

Gomamon (Hank)

Marine type digimon

Overview: Finds himself stunned after finding himself absorbing data from an Oil Rig computer. Then he swims without purpose until he finds Hector on the beach.

5. Iori Mishra

Age: 10

Location: Rural India

Digimon Partner: Armadillomon

Overview: Being chased by a thug in the woods he stumbles upon a huge creature that requests his help in finding his lost friends. Despite his age, Iori is very street smart and is used to be left alone by his parents to do important errands.

Armadillomon

Mammal type digimon

Overview: When he learns that his friends were sent to certain peril by the beast digimon, he decides to go to the limit of the digiworld to find his friends but when he crosses to our world he finds himself lost in a forest next to a rice field in China.

6. Yuki Matsuda

Age: 14

Location: Tokio, Japan

Digimon Partner: Renamon

Overview: After being saved by a mysterious fox-like creature from a group of bikers she tries to convince her savior that she can't help her find her stranded friends. Yuki is crazy for parties and fashion and sometimes excitement gets the best of her.

Renamon

Mammal type digimon

Overview: She joins Armadillomon, Patamon, Tentomon and Gabumon in the search despite she's a beast digimon herself. When she crosses over she finds herself in the middle of a highway in Shibuya. She thinks there is no choice but to look for a good hearted human to help her.

7. Robert Fulton

Age: 16

Location: Pembroke, Canada

Digimon Partner: Tentomon and Biyomon

Overview: Robert's life turns to be interesting when he finds some unusual "toys" close to his yard. Robert is very responsible but sometimes her little sister drives him crazy.

Biyomon

Bird type Digimon

Overview: She volunteers for a mission offered by Cloakmon to the digimon of the village (Veemon, Agumon, Gatomon, Hawkmon y Gomamon). She learns that Cloakmon and the beast digimon are using her and all her friends to recover a dangerous piece of data, but is unable to warn them being afraid of getting killed by the beast digimon so she decides to wait for the jump to our world without knowing that she would show up in a very far away location to warn anyone.

Tentomon

Insect type digimon

Overview: Biyomon's friend. He follows her when she and her friends are being transported to the limit of the digiworld and jumps accidentally to the same location as Biyomon shocking her and himself accidentally.

8. Tyron Jansen (TJ)

Age: 19

Location: Atlantic City, United States

Digimon Partner: Agumon

Overview: Living his life on the edge, TJ will have to help a new friend who saved him from some gangsters in a deserted alley. TJ is an orphan raised by one of the gambling king pins of the city.

Agumon

Reptile type Digimon

Overview: Despite that he doesn't trust the beast digimon, he is willing to fulfill the mission of finding a missing stream of data in a computer of a casino, recruiting the help of a man that was just going to be gunned down by thugs.

9. Pablo Ricaute

Age: 11

Location: Buenos Aires, Argentina

Digimon Partner: Gabumon

Overview: A young soccer fan who stumbles upon a mysterious creature roaming around the soccer stadium in Buenos Aires.

Gabumon: He joins Armadillomon in the search for their friends but after he jumps to our world finds himself stranded next to the soccer stadium in Buenos Aires Argentina.

10. Laika Svenska

Age: 14

Location: Moscow, Rusia

Digimon Partner: Palmon

Overview: Returning from the library, she finds a mysterious plant creature close to the red square in Moscow. Laika is a very discrete person that gets scared easily but when his friends are in danger she always tries to find a way to help them.

Palmon: Follows Gabumon to the limit to try to find her best friends (Biyomon and Gatomon) but when she crosses over she finds herself lost on the red square in Moscow.

Cloakmon: Beast type digimon. Alphamon's right hand of He recruits village digimon when a program designed by Alphamon gets fragmented in the atmosphere of the digiworld and gets sent into the real world in pieces. He has the ability to change his external appearance.

Patamon: Member of the angel council appointed to follow gatomon in her mission of finding out the purpose of Cloakmon and his minions. When he crosses the limit of the digiworld he is detected and Cloakmon sends other digimon to stop him from warning the group of village digimon.


End file.
